Parce que j'aime le Balafré
by Kirjana
Summary: Minific hpdm Bataille finale. Il est mort. 'Je vais te tuer Harry'. Ron pointe sa baguette sur moi. 'Pose cette baguette Weasley'. Une ombre se place devant moi. Malfoy! FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Parce que j'aime le Balafré

**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JKR évidemment, sinon je vous assure que Sirius serait toujours de ce monde (ou du moins de celui d'Harry T.T)

**Résumé: **Quand le Survivant vit pour la première fois complètement, quand un ancien ami veut le tuer, quand un ancien ennemi veut le sauver.

**Note de l'autrice: **Petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis deux jours. C'est tout simplement affreux mais bon... En passant, ceci est un HPDM, même si c'est un grand mot et qui contient des spoilers du tome 6 et c'est ma toute, toute première fanfic. Voilà, bonne lecture!

**Note d'Edit (11.12.09):** Je me suis ENFIN décidée à prendre deux heures de mon temps pour corriger mes petites fautes d'orthographe et surtout séparer les paragraphes lol. A toutes celles qui ont lu cette histoire malgré les pavés de cinquante lignes tous les dix minutes, merci infiniment. A tout celles qui s'apprêtent à la lire maintenant qu'elle est présentable, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Et a toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé et qui me revieweront, MERCI!

* * *

J'étais prêt à faire face à mon destin. J'étais prêt à accomplir cette prophétie. J'étais prêt à l'affronter. A vivre ou a mourir.

_L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_.

J'étais le Survivant pour la dernière fois de ma vie. Il était mortel pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il le savait puisqu'il connaissait maintenant la totalité de la prophétie. Il avait peur. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux hurlaient de terreur. J'étais le seul capable de le tuer. Je l'avais déjà anéanti à moitié. Il n'était qu'un morceau d'âme mutilée, un ersatz de son existence originelle. J'avançais vers ma mort certaine sans la moindre peur et lui avançait vers la mienne, tenaillé par elle. C'est ce qui a fait pencher la balance. Toutes ses connaissances, tout son potentiel, toute sa puissance, infiniment supérieurs aux miens inutiles face à sa peur de mourir. J'en était presque triste pour lui. En fin de compte, tout son acharnement et toute sa dévotion à devenir immortel étaient vains pour la simple raison qu'il ne savait pas maîtriser sa crainte.

_L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_.

Oui l'un de nous allait mourir. Il dut se ressaisir à un moment, m'infliger de nombreuses blessures, me tuer à petit feu. Je sentais la vie s'échapper de moi d'au moins trois endroits différents, plus fortement à la poitrine. Mais, il perdait. Juste avant de le tuer, alors que je n'aurais du ressentir aucun pitié, elle m'envahit. Il était comme moi, à l'origine. Orphelin, sang-mêlé, ressemblance troublante. Était-il mauvais dès sa naissance, ou les circonstances l'avaient-elles inexorablement amenées à devenir ce monstre ? Était-il, comme moi, le jouet du destin ? Était-ce les évènements qui l'avaient forgé ? Je savais très bien que si Voldemort n'avait pas décidé un beau jour que j'étais la menace à éradiquer pour lui, je ne serais pas le Harry Potter de ce jour. Les circonstances et seulement les circonstances, avaient-elles fait de moi quelqu'un de bon, de courageux et d'honnête ?

Comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre, la voix de Dumbledore retentit dans ma tête : _Ce sont nos choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes_. J'étais donc bien peu de choses mais jamais je n'avais choisi la facilité. Voldemort bien. Et ce fut à cette pensée que ma baguette se leva pour lui assener le coup final. Au moment où l'éclair vert le frappa de plein fouet, son esprit et le mien s'unirent l'espace d'une seconde. Assez longtemps pour l'entendre…

- Ainsi je meurs…

- La mort est inévitable, Tom, lui répondis-je calmement.

- J'aurais donc gâché ma vie à la combattre.

Et ce fut tout. Son esprit s'éteignit tandis que s'envolait sa vie. Il n'y aurait personne pour le regretter mais il survivrait toujours à travers nos souvenirs à tous. Son corps sans vie gisait au sol, dans la boue, son visage mutilé figé dans une profonde expression d'incrédulité. Je voulais lui prendre sa baguette, celle par laquelle il avait fait souffrir tant de gens. Elle devait rester intacte, elle ne pouvait simplement pas subir le même sort que son corps. Dans cette baguette, jumelle à la mienne, il y avait un bout de son âme et toute son histoire. Je voulais la garder. Une voix, que je reconnus instantanément se chargea de me rappeler qu'une dizaine de mangemorts avaient assisté à notre combat.

- Relève toi, Harry.

Je me redressai lentement, ignorant la douleur qui me tenaillait les côtes et glissai la baguette de Tom dans ma poche avant de planter mon regard dans celui de mon ancien meilleur ami. Je n'émettrais pas d'hypothèses quant à son brusque changement de camp. Peut-être voulait-il se démarquer un peu plus de ses autres frères. Devenir mangemort, aucun doute que personne ne l'avait faite celle-là. En étais-tu fier Ron ? J'espérais que oui, ou toi aussi, tu aurais gâché ta vie. Il était à deux ou trois mètres de moi, sa baguette me pointant. Il ne voulait pas me tuer de près. Peut-être cela lui coûtait-il ? De part et d'autre du corps de Voldemort, nous nous fixions en silence. Les autres mangemorts nous regardaient, je sentais leurs regards sur nous. Je pensai sur le coup que c'était amusant. J'avais passé ma vie à survivre dans l'attente de cet affrontement avec Voldemort et j'allais mourrir quelques instants après. J'aurais au moins vécu pleinement deux longues minutes…

Son regard était dur, froid, haineux. Il allait se venger de sept années passées dans mon ombre. Sa jalousie avait eu raison de sa loyauté et ce depuis deux ans maintenant. J'avais découvert sa traîtrise le jour de la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville l'avait tuée. Mais avant de mourir, elle avait eu le temps d'ensorceler Hermione. Et Ron, qui l'avait cru morte, s'était mis à crier sur la tante de Sirius. _Tu ne devais pas la toucher elle ! Le maître l'avait formellement interdit, c'était ma condition !_

Bellatrix n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle était morte. Et Ron avait soudain compris son erreur et s'était envolé. Comme on se retrouve ?

- Je vais te tuer, Harry.

Je n'avais pas deviné, pensai-je ironiquement.

- Pour toutes les fois où j'ai du me retirer devant sa majesté le Survivant.

Si j'avais su que cela te faisait tant souffrir, je n'aurais pas agi autrement. Qu'aurait-il fallu faire ? Cesser de vivre ou arrêter d'affronter les merdes qui me tombaient dessus sans que je les désire ? Comment pouvait-on penser un seul instant que porter le titre de « Survivant » était une joie constante ?

- Ça suffit, Weasley. Range cette baguette.

Ce ne fut pas moi qui dit cela. Ce fut Draco Malfoy. Il se plaça face à Ron, me tournant le dos avec une confiance époustouflante. Sa voix était sure d'elle, comme toujours. Il me protégeait? Je peinais à croire que cela était possible. Et pourtant Malfoy faisait barrière de son corps pour protéger le mien.

- Peu m'importe de te tuer avant lui, Malfoy. Ca fera d'une pierre, deux coups, dit calmement Ron après un moment d'étonnement.

Il fallait s'en douter. Pourquoi Ron rechignerait à tuer son ennemi héréditaire quand il voulait tuer son meilleur ami. Pourquoi donc Malfoy s'interposait-il ? Je sentais mon esprit s'envoler en même temps que mon sang s'échappait… Délirai-je ?

- Pas bouger Weasley. Quant à vous Draco, cela suffit, dégagez-vous !

Severus Snape venait de pointer sa baguette sur Ron tout en parlant à son petit protégé d'antan. Malfoy allait se retirer, laisser Snape me tuer. Ou Ron. Quelle importance au bout du compte ? J'étais déjà à moitié mort…

- Que ce soit clair : Je défendrais Potter contre chacun d'entre vous, s'il le faut, vous y compris Snape !

Il pointait sa baguette sur lui désormais, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Par contre je voyais l'étonnement vague sur celui de Ron, et l'ahurissement total qui déformait celui de Snape. Je devais avoir à peu près la même tête. C'était sur, j'étais en train de délirer.

- Imbécile ! Vous n'espérez quand même pas l'emporter sur moi, Draco ?

- Au contraire, j'y compte bien, répondit Malfoy sans la moindre hésitation.

On aurait presque dit qu'il s'amusait. Presque. J'entendais bien que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il avait peur mais il ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi ? Ron, lui, perdit patience.

- Ridicule ! _Avada Kedavra !_

Un éclair vert jaillit droit vers la poitrine de Malfoy qui ne frémit pas, n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Il y eut un cri puis plus rien. Le corps de Pansy Parkinson gisait aux côtés de celui de Voldemort et de Ron. Avant que le sortilège de la mort ne s'échappe de la baguette, Pansy Parkinson s'était interposée pour sauver Malfoy tandis que Snape avait envoyé Ron aux enfers. Deux morts de plus. Malfoy poussa une exclamation de dépit ou perçait quand même un profond soulagement.

- Idiote.

Je le trouvai particulièrement ingrat à cet instant. Mais cet instant fut occulté par l'arrivée de sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix. Aussitôt, les divers mangemorts transplanèrent, lucides quant à leur défaite et inconsciemment, ma main s'agrippa au bras de Malfoy pour le retenir. Nos regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis cet épisode dans les toilettes où j'avais bien failli le tuer. Depuis une éternité donc. Je lus dans ses yeux de glace autant de peur que de soulagement.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, la voix rendue rauque par la douleur.

Il eut un sourire franc, le premier qu'il me fit et qui éclaira son visage d'une manière étonnante.

- Parce que j'aime le Balafré.

Il se dégagea et transplana aussitôt, me laissant perdu. Peu après, je consentis à écouter mon corps qui me suppliait de m'allonger. La pluie recommença à tomber, se mêlant à mon sang et lorsque le visage inquiet de Ginny se pencha sur moi, je sombrai avec soulagement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

J'ai vaguement envisagé une suite donc si ça vous tente, faites-le moi savoir avec le petit bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran

Noyeuses Fêtes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Parce que j'aime le Balafré.

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'auteur : **Après tout ce temps, je suis de retour avec la suite. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Alors c'est une suite spéciale parce qu'en réalité ce n'est pas vraiment une suite. Moi énigmatique ? Vous verrez bien. Allez, enjoy !

* * *

- Hermione !

Mon propre cri me sortit de mon cauchemar. De mon souvenir. Je me redressai d'un coup dans mon lit inconfortable et passai une main sur mon front luisant de sueur. Mon regard se tourna, comme d'habitude, sur ton portrait. Tes cheveux virevoltaient au vent et tu me souriais en faisant de grands signes d'une main, l'autre tenant une pile de bouquins…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tu t'interposes ? Pourquoi n'avais-tu simplement pas laissé Lestrange ensorceler Harry ? Jusqu'au bout, tu l'avais aimé au point de mourir pour lui. Jusqu'au bout tu l'auras préféré à moi. Je t'aimais plus que quiconque et j'aurais décroché la lune et quelques étoiles juste pour toi. Pourtant, ça n'a pas semblé suffire. Je te remercie d'avoir fait semblant de ressentir le quart de mon amour pendant un an, Hermione. Je te remercie de m'avoir donné l'illusion que tu m'aimais réellement et que pour une fois, j'étais gagnant. Que tu fasses semblant, je l'ignorais. Réellement. N'est ce pas toi qui disait que j'étais foncièrement aveugle et confiant ? Bizarrement, cela a fini de t'amuser ce jour où tu as brisé mon monde, mon âme et mon coeur.

_J'aime Harry. Si tu savais comme je suis désolée, Ron._

Il n'y avait pas plus désolé que moi, en réalité.

Deux semaines plus tard, j'étais face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il m'apposait sa marque. Je ne l'avais laissé faire qu'à deux conditions, tu sais ? La première concernait, bien sur, ma propre survie et la seconde, la tienne. Même si tu m'avais brisé le cœur à cause de ce connard qui, comme toi, avait brisé celui de ma sœur en disant vouloir la protéger, je t'aimais. Je t'aime toujours. Il avait promis que les anciens amis du Survivant seraient épargnés tant que je lui révélais tous nos secrets. Et j'en avais beaucoup n'est ce pas ? D'abord la prophétie, ensuite les Horcruxes. A la fin de notre entrevue, il était réellement terrifié. Je crois que c'est ce jour là qu'il a pris conscience du pouvoir de Harry. Ce misérable qui ne devait sa survie qu'à nous et à la chance.

Depuis, comme je suis le seul à savoir, je suis le seul à qui il parle. Je suis son préféré. Etre le préféré du survivant et le préféré du Lord. Cet acte de génie aurait-il pu te faire lever les yeux vers moi avec admiration ? Car après tout, j'étais arrivé à vous tromper comme personne. Je rigolai avec Harry tout en sentant la Marque me tirailler. C'était un sentiment fantastique que de vous abuser tous…

Puis il y avait eu cette attaque. En réalité, je l'attendais depuis longtemps car le Maître m'avait mis au courant. Personne ne devait te toucher mais Lestrange était une folle à lier. Je n'ai pas entendu les deux mots impardonnables sortir de sa bouche mais quel autre sort cela aurait-il pu être ? J'ai voulu tuer Lestrange mais Neville avait été plus rapide que moi. Le tuer ne m'a apporté aucun réconfort. Je ne pouvais même pas toucher ton corps, le regard de Harry, choqué et empli de douleur bien sur, m'en a dissuadé. Je l'avais vu s'entraîner. J'ai toujours été moins fort que lui, de toute façon. J'ai transplané et j'ai fait un rapport au Maître. Et s'il était contrarié de la mort de Lestrange, la joie de retrouver Nagini vivant était plus forte. Je crois que s'il a jamais aimé quelqu'un, c'est bien ce serpent. Mais après tout c'est une part de lui, non ?

Un cri inhumain interrompit brusquement mon monologue et une brusque douleur dans l'avant bras gauche me fit grimacer. Il était furieux. Ou triste. Ou effrayé.

Aussitôt, je me levai et entrai sans frapper dans la chambre voisine. Il aimait m'avoir à portée de main à tout instant. Il était écroulé par terre, le visage déformé par la rage. Ses yeux injectés de sang se posèrent sur moi, me faisant frissonner malgré moi. Je compris à l'instant. Harry avait eu le dernier Horcruxe. Nagini était mort. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol pour m'approcher de mon Maître. Il avait déjà fini de trembler. Des pas retentissaient dans le couloir. Les autres avaient du entendre le cri du Maître. C'était maison n'était plus qu'un taudis...

Il se releva rapidement, laissant à peine deviner qu'on avait détruit un septième de son âme quelques instants plus tôt. Je me relevai rapidement et me tournai comme lui vers la porte principale de la chambre. Plusieurs mangemorts entrèrent dès lors. Je reconnus Malfoy fils dans la foule et mon poing se contracta. On avait beau être dans le même camp, j'aurais voulu pouvoir éclater sa sale face de fouine. Ce n'était qu'un perdant et le Maître ne le savait que trop bien. Il attendit patiemment que tous ses mangemorts le rejoignent, les fixant de haut. Snape, Pettigrow, Nott, etc. Autant se mirent en demi cercle face à lui et moi. Certains me regardaient avec dégoût et appréhension. Et oui, je me tenais à côté du Maître et non face à lui. Une chose que vous ne pourrez jamais prétendre faire, pauvres petits mangemorts stupides.

- Mangemorts ! siffla-t-il. Hier, Dumbledore mourrait des mains même de celui en qui il avait toujours eu confiance.

Il adressa un regard à Snape qui se redressa imperceptiblement. Lâche.

- Aujourd'hui, le Survivant se croit plus fort que Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il est plus que temps de donner son point final à cette histoire ridicule d'Elu. Demain, sera le jour où le monde verra enfin mourir Harry Potter.

Il y eut une vague de murmures approbateurs dans les rangs. Le Lord les fit taire d'un geste.

- Demain, sera le jour où nous gagnerons.

Tous l'acclamèrent respectueusement et il eut un sourire mauvais puis d'un geste, leur fit signe de disposer. Je ne partis pas, sachant que cet ordre ne me concernait pas. Il se tourna vers moi, moins grandiloquent que l'instant d'avant. Il était toujours plus vrai avec moi. Peut-être parce que je connaissais toute l'étendue de la situation. Sa main glacée caressa mon visage.

- Demain, nous tuerons Potter.

J'acquiesçai, presque impatient. Ses lèvres presque invisibles se posèrent sur les miennes un instant. Je frissonnai à nouveau. Il m'adressa un autre sourire avant de me laisser repartir. Nous avions tous besoin de nous préparer mentalement à la bataille finale, lui le premier. Je n'étais pas dupe. Il avait peur.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et replongeai, pour la énième fois, mon regard dans celui de la seule que j'aie aimé un jour.

Je ne suis pas dupe, Hermione. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va perdre, c'est pratiquement une certitude. Il le sait, nous le savons tous au fond de nous. Je pense même qu'il l'attend. Mais même s'il ne peut pas le tuer, il ne partira pas sans laisser Harry affaibli. Et c'est là que je frapperai. Demain, quoi qu'il advienne, Harry sera mort. Quel Mangemort le laisserait sortir de ce cimetière en vie d'ailleurs, si le Maître est défait ? Je pourrais peut-être même les faire manger dans ma main, après avoir tué Harry. Devenir le successeur du Lord et régner sur le monde magique sans partage. Cesser d'être celui dans l'ombre, celui qui aide sans qu'on ne le remercie, celui qui souffre sans qu'on s'en soucie. Si tu étais en vie, m'aimerais-tu comme cela, Hermione ? L'admiré, le craint, l'aimé, le détesté mais dans tous les cas le premier ? Je suis sur que oui. Quel dommage que tu sois morte si tôt, Hermione. Deux ans, et tu aurais pu m'aimer toi aussi.

Oui, j'attends vraiment demain avec impatience. Demain, je tuerai le Survivant.

* * *

**Quelques chambres plus loin, quelques heures plus tard.**

Une jeune femme regarde un jeune homme dormir dans un lit. Elle pose doucement une lettre sur la table de nuit et puis se glisse en silence dans les draps. Elle passe ses bras autour de la poitrine du garçon, calque sa respiration sur la sienne et dédaignant le jour naissant qui transperce par la fenêtre, s'endort un sourire triste aux lèvres.

_Draco,_

_Demain tout sera terminé. Demain, la guerre prendra fin d'une façon ou d'une autre. Demain, l'un des deux va mourir. Nous risquons de ne jamais nous revoir, tu sais ? T'écrire doit être mon testament, quelque chose dans ce genre. Je ne peux pas mourir sans t'avoir expliqué mes gestes et surtout la raison pour laquelle jamais, je n'ai failli à ma promesse, ou jamais, je ne suis partie. _

_La raison est que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que personne ne t'a jamais aimé, j'en suis certaine._

_Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venue à t'aimer. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée à attendre de toi le moindre geste, le moindre regard qui me réconforterait. Qui me rassurait. Qui me dirait que toi aussi, tu m'aimais. Je ne sais pas quand exactement j'ai cessé de m'intéresser à toi pour ton nom, ta fortune et ton sang. Au début… Au début, oui j'étais interessée. Au début, je n'entendais que la voix de ma mère me répétant combien les Parkinson seraient fiers de moi si je parvenais à faire un mariage avec le descendant Malfoy. Tu étais l'héritier de l'élite de la noblesse et à l'image de ton père qui en était le Roi, le Prince des Sang-Purs. Lors de notre première rencontre, en première année, tu ne m'as pas accordé un regard. Si j'avais été conditionnée dès le berceau à n'avoir qu'un seul but dans la vie, à savoir te mettre le grappin dessus, ça n'avait pas été ton cas. _

_Tu me parlais comme on parle à une fille lorsqu'on à onze ans et qu'on ne comprend pas les tenants et les aboutissants de notre monde. Tu me parlais de ton manoir, de tes elfes de maison que tu maltraitais, de tes parents que tu aimais tant. Et qui t'aimais tant pour t'avoir préservé de l'éducation typique d'un sang pur dont j'avais malgré moi bénéficié. Je ne t'aimais pas du tout en première année. Je te jalousais. Jamais mes parents ne m'avaient accordé le quart de l'attention dont les Malfoy t'abreuvaient. Jamais je n'avais connu d'autre étreinte que celle de l'édredon qui, s'il était le plus doux qu'on puisse trouver, restait aussi réconfortant que du papier de verre. Et puis, j'étais déçue. Tu étais censé être un prince et je ne voyais qu'un gamin prétentieux et peureux. Pourtant, j'ai continué de me rapprocher de toi. Je ne pouvais pas espérer que tu comprennes que je cherchais à être plus qu'une amie, tu étais trop jeune et je l'étais aussi. Même si je me sentais cent ans plus mature à tes côtés… _

_A cette époque, il n'y avait que Potter qui éveillait de l'intérêt à tes yeux. Ton petit égo avait été blessé lorsqu'il avait refusé ta main tendue. Lorsque tu avais expérimenté pour la première fois le refus. Tu t'acharnais à gâcher sa vie, allant jusqu'à l'espionner la nuit. Et au final, c'était toujours Potter qui gagnait. Tu étais toujours furieux dès qu'on osait prononcer ce nom. Au début de l'année, tous les premières de Serpentard t'avaient respecté pour ton nom et les deux gorilles dont tu t'entourais sans cesse. En deuxième année, tu as grandi. Tu as appris à manipuler les gens, à les plier à ta volonté. A la fin de cette année, nous te respections tous car nous reconnaissions enfin en toi, le prince des Serpentards. Et tous, nous t'envions et t'admirions en silence, essayant de ne pas te décevoir, de ne pas te contrarier. Au final, si quelqu'un te mettait en colère, il finissait toujours par te demander pardon à genoux. C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à penser que tu ne pouvais pas être un si mauvais époux que cela. Je t'admirais même un peu. Mais tu ne pensais toujours pas à moi. _

_Tu pensais à Potter. Potter. Potter et la belette. Potter et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Potter qui se faisait appeler l'Héritier de Serpentard. Potter, toujours Potter. Je t'ai laissé fulminer inutilement et j'ai continué de t'écouter. Pour me rapprocher de toi, pour que tu me fasses confiance. Maintenant, je ne peux que rire face à ma naïveté. Je te croyais un peu stupide, je pensais que tu tomberais dans le panneau facilement. J'en étais même convaincue. Je sais désormais que s'il y a quelqu'un qui est tombé dans le panneau, c'est bien moi. J'ai réellement cru avoir ta confiance en troisième année. Mais au final, ce n'était que des faux-semblants. Je me demande si quelqu'un a jamais su ce que tu avais réellement dans le cœur. Ne te sentais-tu pas seul quelques fois ? J'admirerais toujours ton indépendance effrayante… _

_En quatrième, les choses se sont accélerées. En partie grace au bal, en partie grace à ton père. J'ai souvent fouillé ton dortoir, sans le moindre remord. J'y ai trouvé peu avant le Bal du Tournoi, une lettre de Monsieur Malfoy qui te donnait pour principale instruction de trouver une fille noble à épouser. Tu gardais la lettre sous ton oreiller. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Je suppose que c'est parce que c'était la première fois que tu devais faire face à tes devoirs d'héritier. En soi, y être préparée dès la naissance m'a peut-être privée d'amour mais je n'ai pas eu à vivre ta déception. Je l'ai vue par contre. Dans les rares moments où nous étions seuls à discuter, ton masque s'effritait parfois et j'y voyais toute l'étendue de ta peine. Tu la criais à travers tes gestes, tes paroles, tes sourires et tes regards. J'ai réellement souhaité apaiser ta souffrance, effacer ces regards si tristes et désillusionnés. J'aurais voulu te rendre ton air arogant que j'aimais tant. Je voulais t'aider, te soutenir. Peu à peu, je m'attachais à toi, sans m'en apercevoir. La pitié fut le premier sentiment que j'eus pour toi et celui qui me mena à t'aimer. _

_Puis, est venue la cinquième année, avec son lot de bouleversements. Mon père n'était pas mangemort comme le tien mais il soutenait fermement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense qu'il prenait même parfois part à ses actes avant que le Seigneur ne soit défait. Après Dumbledore, ce fut lui qui nous confirma l'information: Il était de retour. Je me rappelle avoir eu peur. Car c'était inconnu pour moi et même si nous étions d'avance dans le camp du Lord, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce Maître qu'on disait immortel avait été mis hors course pendant treize ans par un bébé. De plus, si je devais t'épouser, je devrais adhérer à tes choix politiques et connaissant ceux de ton père… Je savais que mon avenir était tout tracé et quelque part, ça m'ennuyait. _

_La cinquième année est passée plus vite que je ne le pensais. Tu avais un peu arrêté de penser à Potter et commençait à t'interesser sérieusement aux filles. J'étais en haut de la liste, bien sur. Et pourtant, tu ne m'as pas draguée en premier. Comme si tu voulais te faire la main avant de t'attaquer à la pièce maîtresse. Je parle comme si j'étais un bout de viande... Et il y a un peu de vrai là dedans, n'est ce pas ? Je suis restée ton amie bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Maintenant que je savais que tu sortais avec des filles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être impatiente et frustrée. Impatiente que tu t'intéresses à moi et frustrée que tu ne l'ai pas déjà fait. _

_Note, j'étais toujours aussi confiante sur mes dons à paraître digne de foi. J'étais convaincue que tu me confessais le fin fond de ton âme. Les véritables tourments de ton cœur. C'est à peine si j'en atteignais la surface en réalité, bien sur. Mais la pitié et puis l'attachement que j'éprouvais pour toi m'avaient aveuglés. Je me sentais jalouse de toutes ses filles qui défilaient. Pas toutes dans ton lit. Presque pas en fait, si je me rappelle bien. Peut-être seulement deux sur les dizaines avec lesquels tu t'affichais. Tu n'avais aucun sens de la fidélité. Je le voyais bien et pourtant je voulais toujours autant que tu t'intéresses à moi, que tu me proposes. J'étais trop digne pour faire le premier pas et bien trop arrogante pour imaginer que tu ne me serais pas fidèle à moi. Tu étais comme un animal sauvage que je dresserais. J'étais tellement sure de moi… _

_La brigade Inquisitoriale a été l'événement déterminant. Nous sommes enfin sortis ensemble. Mais j'ai rapidement exigé que tu largues tes autres copines. Je me souviens t'avoir dit : "Moi seule ou rien du tout, Draco." Tu as accepté et brisé le cœur de quatre pauvres perdues le jour même. J'étais tellement fière de moi, je pensais la partie déjà gagnée. La fin de l'année est arrivée très vite sans que nous ayons été plus loin que des baisers. Il faut dire que tu avais mis un point d'honneur à prendre ton temps avec moi. Une des choses qui me fit t'apprécier encore plus. Pendant les quelques jours avant que Potter ne fasse son intéressant au Département des Mystères, je me voyais Madame Malfoy, riche, puissante et au bras de l'Apollon que tu étais devenu. _

_Car personne ne pouvait nier que le Prince des Serpentards et des Sang-Pur était beau. A en mourir. Je te trouvais attirant, j'aimais ton humour, j'appréciais ton esprit et nos discussions animées sur multiples sujets variés. J'aimais ton attitude, j'aimais ton aplomb, j'aimais ta classe, simplement. Toutes ces choses que j'aimais en toi sont passées, sans que je m'en rendre compte, devant les autres, auquels ma famille accordait tant d'importance. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque ton père fut mis en prison, déclaré publiquement mangemort, lorsque ton nom fut trainé dans la boue par toute la communauté sorcière, lorsque tu perdis rang et pouvoir en une seule nuit, je suis restée à tes côtés. Qu'importe que ton argent disparaisse et que ton nom soit à jamais associé au terme mangemort, je t'aimais. _

_Lorsque tu appris la nouvelle, j'étais là. Nous discutions tranquillement d'Arithmancie au petit matin, lorsqu'un grand duc a tapé à ta fenêtre. Tu m'as regardé avec un air surpris et amusé avant d'hausser les épaules et d'aller ouvrir. Lorsque tu as vu le sigle des Malfoy, tu as légèrement pali. Ce n'était pas normal, je le savais aussi bien que toi. La lettre ne disait pas grand-chose. Narcissa Malfoy savait aller droit au but et en quelques mots, elle t'informa des récents évènements. Quand ton visage s'est décomposé devant moi, je me suis levée pour te rejoindre. Jamais je n'avais vu autant d'expression chez toi. J'ai lu la lettre et j'ai compris tout ce qu'elle signifiait. Tu avais perdu ton trône. Plus jamais tu ne serais le Prince des Sang-Purs. Tous renieraient ta famille, comme jamais. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été tes amis, tes relations. Un mariage avec un Malfoy ne valait plus rien si ce n'est une déchéance. _

- _Tu peux partir, Pansy. Je comprendrais._

_Comment aurais-je pu partir en voyant ton air si bouleversé ? Comment aurais-je pu penser d'abord à moi alors que tu m'offrais ton premier regard vrai ? J'aurais été bien incapable de penser à mes propres intérêts à cet instant. A cet instant, je voulais apaiser ta peine, te prendre dans mes bras et te réconforter. _

- _Je ne partirais jamais, Draco._

_Quatre mots auquel je me tiendrais. Quatre mots qui marqueraient le reste de ma vie. Tu as été surpris mais rapidement tu as souri. Je t'ai embrassé. Peut-être m'as tu fait complètement confiance cette nuit là. Et tu aurais eu raison car il n'existait plus aucune part de moi qui cherchait à t'utiliser. Je n'existais plus que pour te soutenir. _

_Cette nuit là, tu m'as fait l'amour. C'était ma première fois et j'en garde pourtant un magnifique souvenir. Tu as été doux, attentionné, aimant. J'ai vu dans tes yeux plus de tendresse cette nuit-là que pendant les cinq ans que j'avais passé à tes côtés. Cette nuit là, j'ai été tienne, je t'ai appartenue et depuis, je n'ai pu ne serait-ce que concevoir appartenir à un autre que toi. La suite est moins rose. Je me suis réveillée dans tes bras, à la nuit tombée. Je t'ai longtemps observé dormir. J'ai rabattu tes mèches si blondes sur le côté de ton visage. Je ne t'avais jamais vu décoiffé. Je t'ai trouvé encore plus beau. J'ai attendu que tu te réveilles, blottie contre toi, calquant ma respiration à la tienne, m'enveloppant de ton odeur particulière et de ta chaleur. En te réveillant, tu as resserré ton étreinte encore un peu puis brusquement tu t'es redressé. Je me suis relevée à mon tour et je t'ai souri. Tu m'as souri aussi._

- _Merci, as-tu dit._

- _Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi._

_Tu n'as pas répondu. Je crois que tu as vu ou compris que je t'aimais car l'instant d'après, tu avais retrouvé ton visage impassible que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Tu m'as demandé si je voulais prendre une douche. J'ai répondu que je préférais la prendre dans ma chambre. Tu as acquiescé et tu es sorti du lit m'offrant la vue de ton corps nu et parfait. Je me suis demandée si je saurais vivre un seul jour sans t'avoir contre moi maintenant que je t'avais gouté. Tu n'avais pas les mêmes pensées. Tu t'es contenté de prendre un peignoir, de me tendre gentiment mes vêtements et de murmurer un « A tantôt » en t'enfermant dans la salle de bains. Je n'ai pas attendu que tu reviennes. Tu n'espérais pas que je t'attende de toute façon... _

_Le reste me semble inutile à dire. Dès que j'ai refermé la porte de ta chambre, j'ai espéré la prochaine fois où je verrais tant d'attention dans ton regard à mon égard. Quand tu recommencerais à me faire l'amour. Quand je serais tienne. Quand tu m'aimerais. Cela fait quatre ans maintenant que j'attends un nouveau geste vrai de ta part. Que j'espère que chaque nuit où je te rejoins ne sera pas une simple baise violente et purement sexuelle. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas ta femme, pas ta fiancée, même pas ton amante exclusive. Il y en a d'autres. Des femmes, des hommes. Beaucoup de choses ont changé chez toi depuis nos seize ans mais moi, je suis restée la même. Désespérément amoureuse de toi. _

_Peu importait le mal que tu me faisais par un geste, un mot, un acte. Peu importe les humiliations que je subissais quand tu me prenais comme un homme. Peu importe toutes les larmes que j'ai pu pleurer quand tu me baisais avec tant de rage, de violence et si peu d'émotions. Peu importe les courbatures qui n'avaient pas le temps de disparaître, peu importe les étreintes douloureuses, les morsures, les railleries. Je restais toujours à tes côtés, te supportant plus que quiconque pourrait le faire. La seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas craquer était la certitude que cette première nuit se reproduirait un jour. Et que tu m'aimerais de cette façon une fois encore. Une dernière je n'ai pas attendu en vain. _

_Ce jour est venu. Et je ne sais que trop pourquoi. _

_Je te regarde dormir. Je regarde la marque qui défigure ton bras si pale. Je sais que tu regrettes. Je regrette aussi. S'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je n'aurais pas du te suivre, c'est celle-là. Oh, comme je regrette, Draco ! Comme je hais ce tatouage sur mon bras. Comme j'espère que Potter va gagner. Pour me libérer de ce manoir horrible, pour me sauver de ce sort pire que la mort. Et si cela signifie "aller simple pour Askaban" je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Tout est si affreux ici… Comment ai-je pu penser un instant que cet homme avait raison ? C'est un monstre. Une abomination. Maintenant, je sais que tu as des regrets toi aussi. Que tu désires la défaite du Maître…_

_Cette nuit que j'ai attendue quatre ans a été à double tranchant. Tu m'as fait l'amour, je t'ai appartenu. J'ai revu ce regard inespéré, tant désiré. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour qui y brillait mais ce qui y était me suffisait. Tout en douceur, tout en tendresse, j'ai vu ma première nuit d'amour se reproduire devant mes yeux, sur moi. En infiniment mieux. C'était la confirmation. J'ai cru que tu m'aimais, ou qu'au moins tu ressentais quelque chose d'autre pour moi que le désir ou la colère. Comme j'étais heureuse. Si heureuse que j'aurais pu mourir à cet instant sans le moindre regret. Ma chute ne fut que plus rude… J'ai entendu son nom. Murmuré tout bas mais je l'ai entendu. Tu l'as laissé échapper, tu as baissé ta garde comme je l'avais toujours souhaité et ta vraie nature, tes véritables sentiments m'ont frappés en pleine face. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. _

_Harry._

_Tant d'amour marqué sur ton visage, tant d'intensité dans ce murmure, je ne pouvais pas douter, je ne pouvais pas nier. Je sais maintenant qui tu aimes. J'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à arrêter mes larmes de couler même si je vois subitement le mystère que tu étais s'éclaircir. C'était évident, si évident. L'amour a bel et bien du me rendre aveugle pour que je rate cela. Cela expliquait tous ces comportements étranges, ces paroles bizarres que tu avais parfois. Cette détermination que tu mettais dans tout ce qui le concernait ne pouvait être animée que par un sentiment aussi fort mais je n'avais rien vu. Cela semble si logique à présent... _

_Comme je regrette que tout cela se passe aujourd'hui, même si je sais qu'un autre jour, cela ne se serait simplement pas produit. Cette nuit est notre dernière nuit. Voulais-tu me remercier ? Je pense que oui. J'aime penser que oui. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne le saurais jamais. Je te regarde dormir maintenant. Tu es décoiffé, cela te va toujours autant. Tu es nu, démasqué, sans faux semblant. Je peux voir tes cernes, je peux deviner ton étât d'esprit. Mieux, je le ressens. _

_Comme toi, la personne que j'aime va mettre sa vie en danger demain, et comme toi, je ressens ce besoin de la protéger. _

_Je ne veux pas que tu meures demain. Et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour empêcher ta mort. Aussi noble soit-elle. _

_Après tout depuis quatre ans, je ne vivais que dans l'attente d'un soir à l'image de ce triste matin d'été, un soir comme ce soir. J'ai donc eu tout ce que je voulais dans la vie. Toi. Deux fois. Cela ne se reproduira plus et quoiqu'il advienne, je suis assez comblée pour ne plus rien espérer de plus du monde cette nuit. Alors, aussi Gryffondor et stupide que cela puisse paraître (même si entre nous, tu es très mal placé pour me juger), je vais m'employer à faire de ma mort une chose utile. J'espère simplement qu'elle aidera à te rendre heureux, réussisant là où ma vie entière a échoué._

_Une dernière chose. Je n'ai jamais abandonné l'espoir de t'avoir un jour alors je t'interdis simplement d'abandonner._

_Potter est aveugle mais l'est-il au point de ne pas te voir ? J'en doute. _

_Je sais que tu seras parti quand je me réveillerai. _

_Pansy

* * *

_

Je rassure tout le monde en trois lettres : **TBC…**

Oui, il y a bien un troisième chapitre à venir qui se passe APRES le premier lol. Allez, ne me tuez pas, le but de ce chapitre est surtout d'expliquer certains des agissements dans le premier. Et puis j'ai simplement adoré me mettre à la place de Pansy. Je crois que je deviens fan (oscour!). Remarques constructives ou pas toujours bienvenues. Merci pinpin à mes revieweuses anonymes et milles pardons pour vous avoir tant fait attendre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Parce que j'aime le Balafré.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'auteur : **Dernier chapitre. Certains diront enfin. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas mort dans l'attente et que vous apprécierez ce dénouement tant attendu à sa juste valeur (même si je ne le trouve pas parfait). Au fait... J'ai longtemps hésité entre un happy end et un pas happy end. Vous verrez bien celle que j'ai préférée mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez, oki ?

**Précisions IMPORTANTES : **

1) Ce sont des Pov alternés de Draco, Ginny et Hermione. Apparemment, c'est un peu prise de tête de trouver tout de suite qui est qui donc, je l'annonce en gras avant =)

2) Kisa Black est un personnage original que j'ai intégré dans mon autre fic. C'est le fruit d'une liaison entre la mère de Remus et un membre éloigné de la famille des Black. Elle et son frère (Remus donc) s'entendent très bien.

**Remerciements à **tous mes revieweurs anonymes pour qui je n'ai pas les moyen de répondre personnellement, càd : **Naha, Cece, EMI, mini-bix, sarah, kim.c, misskasimir, Dragonia Variana, Row666, Miss°DiAs, Yamayo, Céline, Immelman et misao maxwell** ainsi qu'à tous ceux que j'aurais surement oublié dans la masse (je m'excuse mille fois).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

***Draco***

J'entre dans cette salle abandonnée depuis trop longtemps. Je marche élégamment comme on me l'a appris, faisant fi des guenilles que je porte, de l'apparence pitoyable que je dois avoir, de la faim qui me tiraille le ventre, de la fatigue de mon corps... Je marche avec classe et dédain sur les pas de ceux à qui j'ai juré de ne jamais ressembler: Bella, Lucius, Snape.

Il est vrai que Snape n'a pas encore foulé ce sol, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Son sort m'est égal. Leur sort à tous, de tous ces crétins dont j'ai partagé la vie trois longues années jusqu'à ma propre mère. Egal. Je les hais car ils ont tous choisi de se trouver ici, même si certains s'imaginaient que le lord gagnerait et que jamais ils n'auraient à faire face à ces dizaines de regards méprisants. Ma propre présence s'explique par mon cruel manque de discernement à seize ans, par la pression des aspirants du Lord, par les erreurs de Lucius. Je n'étais au final que la vengeance injuste de ce connard de Sang-Mêlé. En définitive, il est mort et moi, je vais payer une vie entière ma stupidité d'enfant. Rien n'est juste dans ce monde.

Je m'assieds sur mon pathétique trône, riant presque de voir que tout le monde a tenu à respecter les bonnes vieilles traditions jusqu'au fauteuil pourvu de chaînes. Elles s'enroulent autour de mes poignets sans que je proteste. Je les regarde un moment, puis mon regard dévie sur mon bras nu et à nouveau immaculé. J'avais toujours trouvé cette marque d'un goût douteux. La seule chose qui me plaisait en elle, c'était le frisson de peur qu'elle provoquait chez tous ceux à qui je la montrais. Néanmoins, sa présence se fait encore sentir, où je ne serais pas là, autrement.

Le nouveau ministre parle. Je n'écoute même pas les chefs d'accusation. Je crois qu'ils me prennent pour l'assassin préféré de Voldy. Et en quelque sorte, c'est un peu vrai. A l'image de ma première mission, j'étais toujours celui qui parvenait à percer les défenses pointues des membres influents de la communauté sorcière comme Scrimgeour ou Maugrey. Et une fois qu'ils étaient à ma merci, une fois que je n'avais qu'à dire deux mots pour qu'ils partent vers un monde certainement meilleur, j'appelais Snape. Je n'ai jamais réussi à tuer quelqu'un. C'est assez ironique en soi. Je vais plonger pour tous ces meurtres et je ferais la une des journaux qui annonceront tous que le cruel assassin de cette guerre a enfin reçu le baiser du détraqueur alors que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de mettre un terme à la vie de quelqu'un…

Je regarde enfin vers les gradins et reconnaît la plupart des gens présents. Nombreux sont venus manger au Manoir il y a longtemps, quand mon père était officiellement un homme respectable. Leurs regards n'en sont que plus haineux. Ils doivent se rappeler ses dîners fastidieux avec horreur. Regardez donc ce qu'est devenu ce si mignon petit garçon… Un mangemort !

J'en rigolerai presque mais ce serait déplacé.

Et là, je le vois.

Il est aux côtés de la fratrie Weasley, il me regarde. Je sais parfaitement qu'ils sont une cinquantaine à me regarder mais que Lui en fasse partie change toute la donne. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien un instant et détourne finalement les yeux. A cette distance, je ne peux pas voir son expression et dans un sens c'est surement mieux. Il doit être dégouté que quelqu'un comme moi puisse l'aimer. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ce regard-là. Le ministre se tait. Il doit avoir fini d'énoncer mes crimes. Je veux en finir. Personne ne viendra me défendre, je le sais, alors je me demande presque ce que je fais ici. Mettez moi face à la mort, qu'elle m'embrasse et que je sois délivré de ce cauchemar qui n'a duré que trop longtemps.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour assurer la défense de Monsieur Malfoy ? demande le nouveau ministre.

Sa tête ne me revient pas. Ça doit être un de ses fonctionnaires qui restent tapis dans l'ombre en attendant le moment propice (la mort propice ici) pour en sortir et tirer au maximum profit de la situation. Il dit «Monsieur» avec une politesse obséquieuse, presque moqueuse. S'il savait que c'est en partie à moi qu'il doit ce poste, celui là… Enfin, je m'en moque.

La question du ministre n'est que pure forme bureaucratique. Il n'y aura personne pour prendre ma défense. Et d'ailleurs pour quoi dire ? Je suis bel et bien l'auteur des crimes dont on m'accuse. Que ce soit un autre qui aie dit "Avada Kedavra" ne change pas grand-chose. Sans moi, ils seraient encore en vie et ce ministre-là attendrait toujours son heure dans un bureau de la taille d'un placard à balais, point.

Mais là, une voix s'élève dans le silence de la salle.

Par Merlin, ça ne peut pas être sa voix. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Il ne peut pas vouloir me défendre, moi.

Je n'ose pas regarder. Je ne veux pas voir ça.

Je ne veux pas le voir.

* * *

***Ginny***

"C'est assez étrange Harry, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu es là à dormir ou à sembler dormir, tu respires calmement, tu as l'air détendu et moi, je suis une véritable boule de nerfs. Ça devait être nos grandes retrouvailles aujourd'hui. Tu te rappelles, tu m'avais promis « une concrétisation » lorsque tout serait fini, lorsque tu l'aurais vaincu ? De toute évidence, non, tu ne te rappelles pas vu que tu dors-tu vraiment ? Enfin, qu'importe.

Cela fait plus de six mois que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés. Après la bataille finale, tu es resté trois semaines dans le coma. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire sommeil profond de récupération. On savait tous que tu te réveillerais, et comme prévu, tu n'as pas failli à la règle et tu as ouvert les yeux. J'étais encore à ton chevet, ce jour-là, rongée par les remords et l'inquiétude. Tu as d'abord remué légèrement et gémi et je me suis précipitée à tes côtés. Tes yeux se sont ouverts, tu as mis un moment avant de me voir et quand nos regards se sont croisés…

Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles mais tu as murmuré ce nom honni.

"Malfoy"

Par Merlin, sais-tu seulement ce que j'ai pu ressentir en t'entendant dire SON nom à CE moment précis ? Tu aurais pu prononcer tous les noms que tu voulais, même peut-être celui de Cho, que je ne l'aurais pas pris si mal. Mais Malfoy… Pourquoi Malfoy ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué cela comme tu ne m'as pas expliqué non plus ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la bataille finale et surtout, comme tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu t'es levé aujourd'hui pour prendre la défense du porteur de ce foutu nom.

Malfoy.

Je le hais, tu sais ? Je l'ignorais mais en le voyant entrer dans cette salle avec tant d'assurance comme s'il était encore en position de force, je l'ai détesté de toutes mes forces. C'est compréhensible, non ? Tu te réveilles et tu dis son nom. Et tu prends sa défense… Mais en réalité, il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a toujours eu Malfoy quelque part.

Quand j'étais petite, je ne l'aimais pas trop à cause de la haine ancestrale qu'entretenaient mon père et le sien. Ensuite, cela n'a été que la répercussion de la haine que mes frères lui portaient et de la tienne. Tu as toujours haï Malfoy, et il te l'a toujours bien rendu. Cela non plus, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.

Puis, il y a eu ma cinquième année. D'un côté, j'étais la plus heureuse car tu m'avais enfin remarquée, moi qui t'aimais comme une folle depuis avant même notre première rencontre officielle. Mais de l'autre, tu as développé cette obsession pour lui que ni Ron ni Hermione ni moi n'avons jamais bien compris. Bien sur, au final, tes soupçons étaient justifiés mais il n'empêche que tout au long de l'année, on connaissait par cœur les raisons que tu brandissais pour justifier cette obsession et aucun de nous n'a jamais développé le quart de ton intérêt.

Mais toi... Toi, tu passais des heures à regarder ta maudite carte magique en marmonnant « Où est-il ? » avec tant de frustration que j'en étais jalouse. Je ne crois pas que tu ais jamais ouvert cette carte pour savoir où j'étais, moi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'était jamais difficile de me trouver mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de noter ça et d'éprouver une jalousie mal placée envers ce crétin de blond qui empiétait sur le temps déjà restreint que nous passions ensemble.

Et maintenant… Maintenant, tu prends sa défense. Connais-tu seulement un peu le droit ? J'en doute. Le ministre ne t'a accordé cette remise d'audience que parce que tu es Harry Potter. Bien sur, juste après avoir déclaré que tu serais l'avocat du diable, tu as lâché ta petite bombe pour t'expliquer : « Il m'a sauvé la vie ». J'ai eu envie de te crier : « Et alors ? ». Tu ne pouvais pas rester assis, tranquillement à regarder ce foutu procès ? Qu'importe s'il t'avait sauvé la vie, il avait bien tenté de te l'enlever à plusieurs reprises également, non ?

Déjà, ton empressement pour assister à ce procès était suspect. Cela faisait trois jours que tu étais réveillé et les médicomages ne voulaient pas te laisser sortir avant une bonne semaine. J'étais de leur avis. Mais il a fallu que je te lise ce foutu journal où on annonçait que Malfoy s'était fait faire prisonnier la veille et serait jugé aujourd'hui. Tu t'es levé comme une furie. L'instant d'avant, tu avais l'air dans un autre monde, à moitié présent et juste après, tu étais conscient et déterminé à sortir pour aller y assister.

Sur le chemin quand je t'ai demandé la raison d'un tel engouement pour voir Malfoy se faire condamner, tu m'as répondu « S'il avait eu trois minutes de plus dans cette tour, il ne serait pas jugé aujourd'hui ». Tu savais très bien que ça n'expliquait rien. A la limite, j'aurais pu comprendre si tu m'avais expliqué qu'il t'avait sauvé la vie sur le champ de bataille mais tu ne m'as rien dit d'autre et je t'ai suivi en silence. J'aurais mieux fait de t'attacher à ton lit….

Six mois et pas un mot qui ne concerne pas Malfoy. J'avoue que je ne te comprends plus du tout. Après l'audience, tu avais l'air complètement désaxé. Tu n'as rien dit, tu t'es couché dans mon lit et n'en as plus bougé.

Voilà. Nos grandes retrouvailles. Ta foutue promesse d'une nuit que j'attends depuis trois ans et tu t'endors sans m'avoir seulement parlé. Dire que je ne suis pas énervée serait mentir. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit..."

Je m'arrête de parler, hésitante. Je vérifie une énième fois qu'il dort bel et bien. Je suis un peu nerveuse mais ça me ronge depuis tellement longtemps... Je sais que je ne pourrais pas garder cela secret. Peut-être que lui dire même s'il dort me fera me sentir moins coupable ? J'inspire profondément:

"Car… Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je... Je ne t'ai pas attendu. Oh, Harry, je me sens tellement moche! Mais tu vois… Cette guerre n'en finissait pas, tu avais disparu de la circulation depuis des semaines et tu ne réapparaissais que quelques fois pour voir Hermione. Je suis partie en vacances deux semaines en France, pour décompresser. Merlin sait que j'en avais besoin. Je ne regrette pas d'être devenue médicomage, bien sur, mais devoir soigner tous ses blessés en me demandant à chaque fois si tu n'étais pas dans la nouvelle horde qui débarquait, c'était vraiment horrible.

Là-bas… J'ai rencontré un sorcier qui s'appelle Cyan. Je corresponds toujours avec lui. Il était gentil, il avait ce regard plein de joie que les anglais n'ont plus depuis longtemps faute à cette guerre. Et j'ai craqué… C'était ma première fois bien sur et elle aurait pu être géniale si tu ne m'avais pas hantée à chaque instant. Depuis, le remord me ronge. Je m'en veux énormément de ne pas avoir tenu. Mais trois ans, c'est si long…

Je sais très bien que c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de t'attendre. Je crois... Que je me suis surestimée. J'espère que si tu ne dors pas, tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Que tu comprendras. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais aussi le courage de te le dire quand tu auras les yeux grands ouverts. Je suis si désolée, si tu savais…"

Il n'a pas eu la moindre réaction. Il dort vraiment, donc. Je me serre contre lui en refluant les larmes qui me viennent. Je suis soulagée qu'il dorme réellement et pour cela et le reste, je me trouve horrible.

* * *

***Draco***

Les jours s'écoulent plus horribles les uns que les autres. Bizarrement, même dans l'horreur constante, je constate une certaine monotonie. Le réveil chaque fois douloureux quand je réalise que je n'ai pas fait un mauvais rêve et que je suis bel et bien entre ses quatres murs, cernés par les Détraqueurs et prisonnier. Puis l'attente de je ne sais trop quoi. Le froid qui me transperce le corps sans discontinuité.

Il fait froid à Askaban. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Puis le diner. Ce n'est pas franchement de la nourriture gastronomique. Les grands jours, on reçoit un truc qui ressemble vaguement à de la viande. La plupart du temps, on a droit à une bouillie dont on ne peut pas deviner les ingrédients, ni à l'aspect, ni au goût.

Les sens s'effritent à Askaban. Tout est sans saveur.

Puis la douche. Le moment le plus « tendu » si je puis dire. Heureusement, (et qui aurait cru un jour que je dirais cela un jour) nous n'y avons droit que tous les deux ou trois jours. Le temps n'existe pas à Askaban alors j'hésite sur la fréquence des douches. Je ne supporte pas les regards intéressés de certains pensionnaires. Ça me fout les jetons, encore plus que les Détraqueurs qui nous entourent. Parfois, j'ai l'occasion d'y croiser Lucius. C'est encore pire. Je fais comme si je ne le voyais pas et lui ne vient pas me parler. Pour quoi dire, de toute manière ?

En fait, si l'on exclut le diner, la douche et le sommeil agité, il n'y a rien à faire à part penser ici. Ça tombe bien, j'ai plusieurs sujets de pensées inépuisables et le premier de ma liste concerne évidemment Potter. Potter et sa lubie de me défendre. Par Merlin mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans son cerveau de détraqué pour qu'il ait cette idée stupide ? Maintenant, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé tout le long de son discours visant à retarder l'audience. Si j'avais pu croiser son regard, j'aurais peut-être eu un semblant de réponse aux questions que je me pose.

La plus vraisemblable est la suivante : Il sent qu'il a une dette envers moi. Parce que je lui ai « sauvé » la vie ou parce que je me suis déclaré ? Mystère. Surement la première. Je préfère ne pas savoir ses raisons au final. Peut-être qu'il estime que le baiser du Détraqueur est une mort trop douce pour moi ? Qu'il veut m'obtenir une peine à perpétuité. Rester ici à fixer les murs jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… Je ne pourrais pas. Ce serait franchement cruel venant de Saint Potter !

J'espère quand même que cette dernière hypothèse est fausse. Parce qu'en se levant ce jour-là, Potter m'a redonné un mince espoir de sortir d'ici. Espoir qui s'effrite au fur et à mesure que les jours s'étalent. Mais bon, je crois que je suis condamné à lui faire confiance. C'est plutôt facile en soi, de faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'on aime, non ? Ce serait plus facile si Potter m'aimait mais plutôt demander qu'on me fasse sortir dans l'heure !

Dans les deux cas, c'est sans espoir. Potter a sa rouquine.

Je me demande bien comment elle a réagi en le voyant se lever pour me rejoindre. Ça a du être un moment de grande incompréhension pour la belette femelle, j'imagine.

Pour moi, c'était bien plus que ça. Tellement d'émotions et de pensées sont nées en moi à cet instant, que je pense bien que mon cerveau a du se mettre en pause pour ne pas se détraquer. La seule chose dont je me rappelle vraiment, c'est l'odeur de Potter. C'est bête, non ? Soit, Potter se badigeonne d'after-shave, soit j'ai été victime d'une hallucination olfactive franchement bizarre. Encore maintenant, son odeur me hante. Dire que j'ai créé des badges « Potter pue » en quatrième...

Il sent vraiment bon. Une odeur indéfinissable qui m'a enveloppé tout entier et m'a inexplicablement détendu. Si je n'avais pas déjà été désespérément dingue de lui, je crois que j'en serais tombé amoureux rien qu'en respirant son odeur.

Mon amour pour Potter. Numéro deux de ma liste des choses à penser face aux barreaux de ma geôle.

La seule chose que je sais sur mon amour pour lui, c'est qu'il est là. Que ce soit un homme n'est pas le plus surprenant. J'ai toujours plus ou moins su que j'étais de ce bord sans jamais vraiment « pratiquer » la chose. Mais bon, que je tombe amoureux de Potter, ça, c'était étonnant. Et anormal. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça m'est venu mais quand j'ai fini par admettre que ce n'était pas une haine particulièrement perverse que j'éprouvais pour lui, il m'a semblé que ce sentiment avait toujours été plus ou moins là.

J'ai commencé à trouver bizarre ma haine pour Potter en sixième année. Evidemment, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, contrairement à maintenant (à mon grand dam) pour y réfléchir un tant soit peu. Mais je n'étais pas assez aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que Potter avait de sérieux soupçons me concernant. La discrétion n'est décidément pas son fort.

J'ai commencé à prendre goût aux regards emplis de soupçons, de questions et de frustration d'ignorer mes plans, qu'il me lançait. Je croyais que j'étais heureux d'avoir enfin le dessus sur lui pour quelque chose. C'était une situation de force que je n'avais jamais connue avec lui et ça me plaisait. Un peu trop. J'étais ravi d'être devenu le sujet de préoccupation numéro un du célèbre Balafré. Et au fur et à mesure l'obsession dont je faisais l'objet de sa part est également devenu la mienne et je me suis amusé à l'exacerber. Sans oublier ma mission, évidemment.

Dans mes grands moments d'optimisme, quand je pensais l'armoire sur le point d'être réparée, j'y réfléchissais. Et j'ai fatalement commencé à me poser des questions. Ensuite, il y a eu ce moment dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Quand j'ai vu Potter dans le miroir, quand j'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait vu pleurer, j'ai simplement pété les plombs. Personne ne m'avait jamais vu pleurer à part ce stupide fantôme et ma mère. Qui plus est, c'était Potter et il était la dernière personne au monde qui aurait du voir cela. Ma réaction était un mélange de colère et de honte. Dangereux, donc.

Dire que j'ai failli lui lancer le sortilège Doloris. Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné, tiens. Surement rien.

En lançant ce sort, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, juste cherché à lui faire le plus de mal possible. J'ai pris son sortilège en pleine face. Potter qui me lançait un sort de magie noire ! Et pas de la petite magie noire. Les cicatrices dans mon dos le prouvent. C'était un sort de boucher. Pas du tout le style immaculé de Potter. Sa réaction en dit long là-dessus. Il a eu l'air absolument horrifié de son geste. Je crois qu'il s'est agenouillé près de moi en disant qu'il ne voulait pas ça. J'avais déjà un peu sombré.

A mon réveil, je l'ai d'abord détesté. Puis je ne sais pas… Cet air de remord sur son visage, à mon égard. Je l'ai repassé dans ma tête un bon millier de fois sans comprendre pourquoi il me faisait cet effet-là. Par la suite, tout s'est enchaîné. Je l'ai observé. De plus en plus, avec toujours ce sentiment diffus inconnu en moi. C'est seulement bien après la mort de Dumbledore, face à l'absence récurrente du Golden Boy dans ma nouvelle vie, que j'ai finalement admis que j'étais «simplement» tombé amoureux de ce crétin.

Ça peut sembler confus. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi c'est à ce moment particulier que c'est arrivé. Mais au final, je pense qu'il fallait juste un déclencheur et que l'épisode des toilettes a joué ce rôle.

Maintenant, je suis un prisonnier mangemort. Et Potter est mon avocat.

D'un côté, je n'ai pas le moindre espoir de sortir d'ici et de l'autre, j'ai confiance en lui. Mais les jours passent et pas de nouvelles. Je me retrouve tous les jours à penser à lui en me demandant s'il viendra un beau soir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Si ça n'a pas marché, si ça a marché, s'il a renoncé, s'il continue… Je déteste attendre et ici, on ne peut faire que cela. Je déteste ce sentiment d'ignorance et d'expectative.

Il n'y a bien que Potter pour trouver le moyen de me faire enrager plus encore dans une situation déjà exaspérante au possible…

* * *

***Hermione***

Comme la vie est étrange. La guerre est finie. Ron est mort. Voldemort aussi. Harry est libre. Le monde est en paix. En plein changement. Et moi, je suis toujours dans cet état entre la vie et la mort, incapable de faire le choix entre quitter ce monde et y retourner. Immuable.

Mon quotidien est très monotone. Mais je doute qu'on puisse parler de quotidien. Je n'ai pas conscience du temps qui s'écoule. Cet un état d'esprit très différent de celui qu'ont les vivants. Les réveillés. Je passe peut-être des jours à émettre une pensée, qui sait ? Mon cerveau est endormi mais il n'a jamais été si clairvoyant. J'ai conscience de tout ce qui se déroule autour de moi. Aussi bien les visites de mes amis que les allées et venues des médicomages. Ils disent que je suis en état stable. Dans un coma dépassé. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je suis ici, mais d'un autre côté cela m'est complètement égal. C'est la caractéristique de cet état. Je peux me préoccuper d'un sujet durant des heures voire peut-être des jours (qu'en sais-je ?) pour m'en désintéresser complètement l'instant d'après. Oublier totalement ce à quoi je pensais le moment auparavant m'arrive souvent également.

Je sais que Harry vient me voir. Beaucoup plus souvent qu'avant. Il me lit les journaux, me raconte ce qu'il se passe dans le monde et surtout son avancée quant à ce procès. Quand il m'a dit qu'il défendait Malfoy, j'aurais pu me réveiller tellement j'étais surprise. Il m'a tout raconté. Même la déclaration de la fouine. Qui aurait cru ?

Je sais quand Harry est là et quand Harry n'est pas là parce que son odeur m'embaume complètement. Toujours identique et différente à la fois. Elle m'englobe. C'est très agréable. Je sais bien qu'il ne se parfume pas. En réalité, je ne sens pas son odeur mais son aura. J'ai lu quelque part que certains mages avaient une aura palpable que les autres sorciers voire même les moldus pouvaient déceler sous forme de lumière, de chaleur ou… D'odeur. Mais ce dernier cas est assez rare. Donc, c'est tout à fait le style d'Harry. Il ne fait jamais dans l'habituel ou dans la demi-mesure.

Il continue de chercher un moyen de sauver Malfoy. C'est surprenant de sa part parce que c'est tout de même de Malfoy qu'on parle. Ça m'intrigue, ça m'inquiète mais quelque part ça m'est aussi totalement indifférent. Il faut remercier mon coma, j'imagine. Pourtant ces quelques jours derniers, mes pensées sont plus centrées. Et toujours sur ce procès. Je dois avoir envie d'aider Malfoy aussi. Ou peut-être que je sais comment aider Malfoy mais que je ne m'en rappelle pas ? Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse.

Ron est mort. Je trouve ça triste. Evidemment, c'est devenu un traître mais je crois qu'il me manquera quand même énormément. En plus, c'est en partie ma faute s'il est devenu mangemort. En partie, car je n'ai pas été jusqu'à le pousser dans les bras de Voldemort mais c'est tout comme. Lui dire que j'aimais Harry n'a pas été ma plus brillante idée. Déjà qu'il était mortellement jaloux de lui. J'aurais du réfléchir avant. Ça me semble limpide maintenant que c'était la réaction la plus probable venant de lui si je lui disais ce que je lui ai dit. J'aurais du tomber dans le coma avant de lui dire, ça aurait peut-être évité toute cette histoire.

Tout ça…

Ma faute.

Moi, incapable de faire la nuance entre tendresse et amour. A chaque fois. Autant avec Ron qu'Harry, en réalité. Maintenant que je suis dans les limbes de l'esprit, mon amour pour Harry me semble plus fraternel que jamais. Dire que mon manque total de clairvoyance dans les relations humaines et les sentiments m'a conduite dans ce lit. Il devrait y avoir un livre pour expliquer le cœur humain et ses réactions aux gens comme moi, qui ne voient pas clair dès que ça touche aux sentiments. Enfin, peut-être que j'aime vraiment Harry. Je ne sais pas et ça m'est égal. Il faut encore une fois remercier mon état latent pour cela.

Qu'est ce que je voulais lui dire à Harry ? Je sais, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais lui dire pour cette histoire de procès. Le pauvre, il n'a jamais rien compris au droit sorcier. Ce dernier est bien plus tordu que celui moldu, c'est dire. En fait, je sens que je touche au but. Si j'étais réveillée, je dirais que je l'ai sur le bout de la langue. C'est un article du code judiciaire que j'ai lu pour ma culture générale, il y a un bail. Je me souviens avoir pensé que c'était un exemple éloquent du système judiciaire du monde sorcier. Ça avait vaguement rapport avec l'argent mais qu'était-ce ?

Oh, c'est rageant ! Comme j'aimerais me lever et aller vérifier ça dans la bibliothèque du coin. L'état comateux est assez relaxant et plaisant mais les livres commencent à me manquer cruellement. Je crois qu'avant que Lestrange ne me jette son sort, j'étais plongée dans la lecture d'un livre passionnant sur l'influence du monde sorcier sur les mythologies moldues. Quel dommage, j'aurais bien aimé le finir.

Peut-être que je pourrais le finir, si je me réveille. Mais là est tout le problème. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de me réveiller ? Je ne sais pas trop…

Merlin, Hermione, à quoi pensais-tu à l'instant ?

Ce système de pensée nébuleux est plus qu'exaspérant. Je pensais… Je pensais aux Malfoy. Ils sont riches. Extrêmement riches. Bien assez pour… Pour quoi encore ?

Non, ça ne me revient pas. Tant pis, ce n'est pas important. Rien n'est important…

Ici, tout est tranquille. C'est paisible et reposant. Rien à voir avec le monde réel où il y a la guerre et Voldemort. Et la quête aux Horcruxes. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de plus fastidieux que la quête aux Horcruxes. Sur ce point, on ne peut pas nier que Voldemort avait le sens du mystère. Parce qu'il est mort, si je me rappelle bien.

Depuis combien de temps ? Et depuis quand suis-je ici, à émettre des pensées incohérentes ?

Et si à force de rester entre les deux mondes, je ne me réveillais jamais ? Je dois me réveiller pourtant. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie endormie quand même ! Si ?

Je veux me réveiller, pouvoir lire un bon livre et parler avec Harry !

Harry…

Il est là, il ne dit rien mais je sens son aura autour de moi.

…AAAARGH! MON DIEU!

Quelle sensation étrange ! J'ai l'impression que mon bras est transpercé par des dizaines d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. J'aimerais bien crier mais ma bouche reste close malgré mes protestations. Mes yeux aussi. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je prends conscience que mes yeux sont fermés. Bizarre parce qu'avant il faisait blanc…

…

Un moment. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas eu conscience de mon corps ?

- Mione ! Mione tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Harry ! Allez, oh s'il te plait, serre-moi la main encore une fois !

C'est Harry. Il est plus proche que tout à l'heure, son odeur est partout. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de cette odeur qu'il dégage ? C'est envoûtant. Je voudrais vraiment me réveiller. J'ai l'impression que cet état comateux n'a plus rien de charmant, j'ai mal partout.

- Allez Mione, bouge. Dis quelque chose, ouvre les yeux. Je t'en supplie… Tu me manques tellement.

Mais toi aussi, tu me manques Harry… Je veux me réveiller ! Mais je n'arrive pas ! Mon corps refuse de bouger et j'ai tellement mal, c'est atroce. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me réveille pas !

Je crois… Je crois que je sens ta main…

* * *

***Draco***

L'hallucination fait vrai, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle a l'air réel tout en restant surréaliste. C'est surréaliste d'imaginer qu'un garde vient d'entrer dans ma cellule, chose qui n'est pas arrivée une seule fois depuis que je suis ici, pour me dire que mon « avocat » allait venir me voir dans quelques instants.

Mon avocat… Au début, je n'ai pas tilté, j'ai simplement regardé le garde, totalement halluciné de voir une présence humaine autre que les détenus dans ma si modeste, exigue et sombre cellule. Ensuite seulement, j'ai réfléchi à ses paroles et mes jambes m'ont un peu lâchées quand j'ai compris ce qu'entendait le mot « avocat ». Potter.

Askaban m'a rendu assez lent à la détente. Ou peut-être qu'ils mettent des calmants dans la bouffe pour qu'on se tienne tranquille. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du y toucher mais mon corps a pris le contrôle au troisième ou quatrième jour de jeûne. Enfin, soit, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Potter va venir me voir. Non. Je n'y crois pas.

Bêtement parce que ça ne fait qu'environ deux mois que je l'attends, ce connard et que je ne vois pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui spécialement, il daignerait enfin me mettre au courant de l'avancée de mon dossier judiciaire chargé. Faudrait pas qu'il dérange son emploi du temps pour moi, le petit Potter...

La prison m'aurait-elle rendu cynique ? Ah non, ça je l'étais déjà avant.

D'accord, j'aime Potter plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer (lui surtout) mais je déteste attendre et par l'Enfer, il va payer, foi de Malfoy !

Non, en fait, je sais bien que je me fais de belles illusions. Soit je viens d'imaginer cette incursion dans ma monotonie et dans ce cas, je ne serais que le suivant parmi tant d'autres à avoir préféré le doux monde de la folie à ici. Soit, si Potter vient réellement me voir, je serais incapable de lui faire quoi que ce soit. De violent, s'entend. Quoi que je me doute que toutes autres activités, bien que très plaisantes à imaginer, soient tout aussi impossibles. Simplement parce que j'ai énormément de mal à bouger (ou très peu l'envie peut-être ?) et que donc… Si Potter est venu me baiser joyeusement, il faudra qu'il se démerde, mon corps ne répondant plus. Merlin, si c'est pour ça qu'il est venu de toute façon, j'aurais fait une attaque avant qu'il ne s'y mette.

Askaban m'a peut-être rendu légèrement obsédé. Ne nous voilons pas la face, les culs des prisonniers ne sont pas très tentants mais j'ai bien assez de temps libre pour penser à celui de Potter…

Dire que je ne le verrai jamais à nu.

Potter est peut-être aussi à plaindre dans cette histoire, après tout il ne connaîtra jamais le septième ciel made in Draco Malfoy.

Je crois que je deviens fou.

Oh, non, c'est lui, c'est lui, c'est lui!

Regardez-le, mais regardez-le !

Grand, beau, hallucinant de charisme, dardant son regard émeraude sur ma pitoyable personne. De deux choses l'une, soit je meure de honte tout de suite, soit je meurs de désir sous son regard.

L'effort mental pour garder les pieds sur terre est harassant. Je rassemble mes pensées et, en même temps, je me relève pour lui faire face. Hallucinant comment je retrouve ma motricité d'antan… Il a une tête de plus que moi. C'est con mais ça m'emmerde. Fallait que je tombe amoureux du grand et viril Potter. D'un côté, il est beau à mourir en grand homme viril mais de l'autre, est-ce que ça signifie que je serais celui qui fait la femme dans le couple, si couple il y avait?

Je devrais me faire lobotomiser. Vraiment, je débloque. Mais j'ai de bonnes excuses.

Bon...

C'est pas que j'ai pas le temps Potter, mais ce serait cool que tu parles sans trop attendre. J'ai bien trop attendu alors maintenant que tu es là en chair et en os (vérifié scientifiquement en lui agrippant la manche pour ne pas «m'effondrer». Tous les prétextes sont bons.) j'aimerais que tu te DEPECHES !

- Salut Malfoy.

Belle entrée en matière, bravo. Laissons tomber les convenances, Potter et viens-en au fait, pitié !

Son regard s'assombrit. Surement parce que je le fusille moi-même du regard. Mais c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai toujours détesté le suspense ! Très bien, Potter, tu veux te la jouer meeting révérencieux entre le pauvre condamné et l'avocat sauveur d'âmes damnées ? Très bien.

- Salut Potter. Je n'espérais plus te voir un jour.

Il sourit, j'ai été poli, il est content. Super. Il se frotte la tête, l'air un peu désolé de m'avoir tant fait attendre. Je crois bien qu'il mord sa lèvre inférieure également. Pas de problème Potter, tu es tout pardonné mais arrête si tu ne veux pas te faire sauter dessus par le désespéré détenu à l'hygiène douteuse que je suis devenu.

- Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps mais je ne voulais pas venir avant d'être fixé sur…

Sur mon sort. Ouais, on a comprit, ce n'est pas la peine de me ménager, tu sais ?

Non, il ne sait pas vu qu'il continue de mordiller sa lèvre. Dangereux, Potter, par l'enfer, arrête cette douce torture ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

- Bref, tu veux savoir les conclusions de ton audience, j'imagine ?

- Mon audience a eu lieu ?

Le voilà qui me regarde, éberlué. Quoi ? J'aurais du le savoir comment, moi ? Je ne suis pas la science infuse.

Petite parenthèse : J'avoue l'avoir longtemps cru mais il a bien fallu descendre de mon nuage, un jour.

- Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre, donc ? Je vais tuer ce gardien.

Plus de mordillement de lèvres, je suis déçu. A la place, il serre les mâchoires et ses yeux pétillent de fureur. D'accord, les deux attitudes se valent. Se rend-il compte de l'effet qu'il me fait? J'espère bien que non ou il va partir en courant...

Plus précisément, Potter est très naïf de croire qu'on remet bel et bien leurs lettres aux prisonniers. Surement qu'elles finissent en papier toilette, au mieux. Bordel, ma première lettre de Potter échouant non lue dans la cuvette des WC de cet endroit abominable ! Si je sors d'ici (tout de suite, les grandes présomptions) je le tue, ce gardien…

Mais oui, bien sur, tout le monde est certain que tu vas le faire, Draco, c'est complètement ton genre.

J'ai perdu toute crédibilité.

Est-ce moi ou cet entretien est à la fois déprimant et sexuellement frustrant ?

- Oui, ton audience a eu lieu, hier… Je dois t'avouer que tu as eu énormément de chance qu'Hermione se soit réveillée. Sans elle, on aurait pas pu gagner.

…

Gagner…

…

Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par gagner ?

…

Par Merlin, ça ne peut pas être ce que je pense ? Si ?

- Elle a trouvé un article assez étrange dans la loi. En gros, tu étais déjà presque tiré d'affaire, vu qu'ils n'avaient presque rien contre toi si ce n'est la preuve que tu as été mangemort. Mais j'ai convaincu ta mère de témoigner et de… d'arranger la vérité si bien qu'ils ont fini par admettre que tu avais rejoint l'autre camp sous le chantage. Maintenant, ils ne voulaient te libérer que dans quelques années, à titre d'exemple ou je ne sais quoi, et c'est là qu'Hermione t'a sauvé la mise. Il faudra leur verser une somme d'argent astronomique mais tu pourras sortir d'ici deux semaines. Est-ce que… tu tiendras jusque là ?

Deux semaines. Deux semaines! Deux semaines et je serais dehors. TU DECONNES POTTER ? EVIDEMMENT QUE JE VAIS TENIR ! J'hallucine, je suis presque libre ! Merlin… C'est… C'est incroyable.

Il sourit. Je crois qu'on peut clairement voir que je suis exceptionnellement heureux. Tant pis, ma réputation est en miettes, je m'en tape. Je vais être libéré. Grâce à Potter et à la Sang de Bourbe ! Qui l'eut cru ?

Note personnelle : Appeler désormais Granger : Granger.

Je le serrerais bien dans mes bras. Dieux, je ferais même bien plus que ça, mais je n'ai pas envie de gêner mon sauveur. Potter, mon héros. On m'aurait dit ça il y a trois ans…

- Bon, je dois y aller, il reste encore pas mal de paperasses et tout ça… Euh… Prends soin de toi ?

Ça doit être quelque chose comme le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je suis tellement heureux que je ne remarque qu'après un moment qu'il s'en va. Je me dépêche de le rattraper.

- Attends ! Potter… Euh… Vraiment, je veux dire… Hum… Merci.

Je ne suis pas très doué pour les remerciements. Faute d'en avoir jamais fait, je suppose. Le revoilà de retour avec son sourire à se tuer.

- C'est un juste retour des choses, non ?

Mouais. J'imagine.

Il est parti.

Je suis très heureux mais sa dernière phrase assombrit un peu mon bonheur. Alors tout ça, ce n'était qu'une bête histoire de dette entre sorciers ? Evidemment, je n'avais jamais imaginé plus que ça, plutôt bien pire mais l'entendre me le dire… Ça me déprime un peu.

Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir. La liberté, c'était déjà inespéré...

* * *

***Ginny***

Comme ma vie est devenue étrange depuis qu'il s'est réveillé. Après ma confession alors qu'il dormait, je me suis replongée dans le travail, vu que lui-même semblait accaparé par le procès de Malfoy. On s'est à peine vu pendant cette période.

Il m'embrasse, il me tient la main lors de nos si rares sorties, tout le monde nous sait ensemble et nous pense heureux. La vérité est toute autre. Il ne m'a pas touché plus avant que de simples baisers. Je ne suis pas particulièrement en manque, pas du tout même,mais aurait-il complètement oublié sa promesse ou n'a-t-il simplement plus envie de moi ?

Je me demande à quoi toute notre histoire rime, désormais. J'ai l'impression d'être sa petite amie simplement parce que c'est plus simple que de me plaquer. Mais c'est peut-être moi qui pense cela ? Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que c'est vrai, quelque chose a changé entre nous. Ce n'est plus le même sentiment. Je sais que je l'aime mais ce n'est pas comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Trois ans ont passé, on a tous les deux changés. Je pense que j'ai du mal à admettre qu'on ne sera plus jamais le même « nous » qu'avant.

Et par ailleurs, il y a Cyan. Je continue de correspondre avec lui, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas. Dans ses lettres, il dit qu'il n'arrive pas à m'oublier. Et dans la dernière qu'il m'a envoyée, il me disait qu'il serait à Londres pour un mois et qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi que l'on se voie. Il doit être en Angleterre depuis une semaine à présent et je n'ai toujours pas répondu. Si j'étais si sure de moi, ne devrais-je pas lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire clairement que je suis avec quelqu'un ?

La vérité… La vérité, c'est que je ne sais plus.

En fait, j'ai cette impression que malgré les apparences, Harry et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble et ce, depuis longtemps. Il a tellement changé ! Ses expressions sont indéchiffrables, il ne parle que peu, il est toujours pensif et son humeur change plus vite que tourne le vent. Sur le peu de temps où l'on s'est vu depuis la fin du procès, (entre ses visites à Hermione et sa formation d'Auror, autant dire que les occasions étaient rares), nous avons quand même trouvé le moyen de nous disputer une dizaine de fois. Toujours pour des futilités qui ramènent fatalement aux vrais sujets qui fâchent.

Nous ne nous disputions jamais, avant. Si l'on continue sur cette pente, nous allons rompre. Je sais que je dois lui en parler. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, qui qu'il soit désormais. Mais peut-être que je n'ai plus envie non plus de rester avec lui de cette manière. Est-ce que je veux rompre ? Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux rompre avant que l'on ne s'entretue ? Est-ce qu'il veut rompre, lui, ou bien est-ce qu'il a juste besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette guerre ?

Cela fait presque quatre mois maintenant, j'ai attendu une amélioration qui n'est pas venue. Cette dernière question, je ne me la pose presque plus. J'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas la guerre le problème, mais simplement nous. Je dois me faire une raison, ça ne marche plus.

Il est venu aujourd'hui. Sans prévenir. Il était blessé et il ne voulait pas aller à Ste Mangouste. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, il m'a simplement répondu qu'il avait réglé une vieille affaire. Voilà le nouveau Harry. Celui qui ne me confie plus son cœur. Je fatigue de cette situation.

Maintenant, il est dans le fauteuil de mon salon, à regarder les flammes, perdu dans ses pensées dont lui seul connaît le sujet. Est-ce qu'il pense à Malfoy ? J'ai cette impression sans pouvoir me l'expliquer. Il est peut-être temps de lui demander clairement les choses, d'avoir une discussion face à face sans se dérober. Peut-être notre dernière discussion ? Je ne me sens pas le courage de la commencer même si je sais que la retarder ne fera qu'aggraver les choses…

Je finis par détourner mon regard de lui et le repose sur le journal. Comme un fait exprès, je remarque un article qui parle de Malfoy. Il a été libéré il y a deux semaines maintenant… C'est peut-être un signe ?

Ginny, tu es ridicule.

- Malfoy est sorti d'Askaban il y a deux semaines, tu sais ?

Il sursaute, comme s'il avait oublié que j'étais là, puis soupire :

- Et ?

- Et tu n'es pas allé le voir ?

Il ne répond pas avant un long moment. Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est sa nouvelle habitude. A moitié comme si parler lui demandait un effort harassant, à moitié comme s'il réfléchissait à deux fois avant de dire quoique ce soit. Y a-t-il encore de la spontanéité chez lui ?

- Non.

Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Comment le Harry d'avant a-t-il pu devenir cet homme froid et distant ? La pièce est chaude, accueillante mais malgré tout, je frissonne tellement il me met mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ? je lui demande quand même, bien que je doute de vouloir réellement en entendre la raison.

Encore un silence pendant lequel il daigne enfin se tourner vers moi. Un instant, ses yeux brillent d'amusement, chose si rare que j'en souris automatiquement.

- Et toi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore été voir Cyan ?

J'écarquille les yeux, complètement désarçonnée par ce retournement de situation. Comment sait-il ?

- Tu… Tu as trouvé les lettres ?

Il hoche la tête, le visage indéchiffrable comme toujours. Je suis mortifiée.

- Et je t'ai entendue aussi… L'autre soir…

Il ne dormait pas. Merlin, j'étais sur qu'il ne dormait pas !

- Oh, Harry, je suis tellement désolée…

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire. Que pourrais-je dire, d'ailleurs ? Il n'a pas l'air vraiment triste, juste… Je ne sais pas. Son expression est un mystère pour moi comme ce qu'il ressent. Son regard n'est pas colérique ou déçu mais je me sens pourtant au plus bas.

- C'est bon. Je comprends…

Il se lève et se dirige vers moi. Je détourne la tête, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. C'est alors que je sens ses doigts se poser sur mon menton et me forcer à tourner la tête.

- Regarde moi, Ginny. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi ne devrait pas avoir à attendre trois ans, même quelqu'un comme moi.

Il sourit. Tristement mais il sourit. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire.

- Sans cette guerre, on serait surement déjà mariés et heureux. Ou peut-être pas. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tu es la femme de ma vie et que jamais je ne me prends à douter que nous ne soyons pas faits l'un pour l'autre mais ce serait mentir.

Il passe son doigt sur ma joue, surement pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent sans retenue maintenant. Evidemment, je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, qu'il vaut mieux que l'on s'arrête maintenant pour pouvoir rester amis mais c'est douloureux. Très douloureux.

- Tu as compris où je voulais en venir, hein ?

Après un moment, j'hoche la tête. Il m'embrasse doucement sans que je ne le repousse avant de me pincer la joue avec un sourire feint.

- Et puis, je ne suis pas une grande perte.

- Crétin ! Evidemment que si…

J'essuie mes larmes du revers de la main et prends la sienne pour me lever. Une fois face à face, je tente une ébauche de sourire et échoue totalement.

- C'est vraiment fini donc ?

- Toi et moi, on sait que cela vaut mieux.

Je ne dis rien et baisse la tête. Oui je le sais mais…

Encore une fois, sa main remonte ma tête pour que nos regards se croisent.

- Mais ça reste quand même dur à se dire, murmure-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il sait ce que je ressens et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sais ce qu'il ressent également. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, nous sommes à nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde. Je souris, sincèrement cette fois et décide d'affronter mon malheur un peu plus tard.

- Tu vas aller voir Malfoy ?

Il hausse les sourcils avant de sourire à son tour. Il passe la main dans mes cheveux et murmure :

- Peut-être bien. Et toi ? Tu vas aller voir Cyan ? Je suis sur qu'il console très bien.

Il y a un peu d'amertume dans sa voix mais qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? C'est d'abord moi qui ai porté le premier coup dur à notre histoire perdue d'avance. Je soupire avant de le serrer dans mes bras tendrement, une dernière fois.

Je crois bien… Que je déteste les ruptures. Même si elles sont inévitables et à long terme, bénéfiques…

* * *

***Draco***

Je jette un dernier regard, empreint certainement de nostalgie à ce qui a été pendant seize ans ma chambre d'enfant, désormais vidée de tout meuble et de tout souvenir. L'emballage de mes affaires a été plus éprouvant que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'avais les gorges serrés et les yeux irrités en rangeant les photos de Poudlard dans un papier en carton. Puis les photos de famille. Puis les divers objets et souvenirs accumulés ça et là et tous liés à des personnes qui ne sont plus de ce monde.

Pansy…

Son corps a été rapatrié après la bataille et rendu à ses parents. Ils l'ont donné à Mère. Ils ne voulaient pas enterrer leur fille qui s'était abaissée à devenir Mangemort dans leur caveau familial, les salops. Narcissa, ne savait pas quoi en faire et sachant que j'allais être libéré sous peu, elle l'a conservé à l'aide d'un sort en attendant que je décide de ce qu'il convenait de faire. J'ai dépensé une fortune pour un cercueil digne de ce nom et fidèle aux nombreuses us et coutumes funéraires de la famille, je lui ai mis au doigt la chevillière des Malfoy et je l'ai enterré dans notre propre caveau familial.

C'aurait été sa place de toute manière s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre et je pense que c'est au final ce qu'elle aurait voulu, compte tenu de sa lettre. Et puis, c'était surtout ce que je désirais pour elle, en dernier hommage à celle sans qui je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Elle me manque. Quand elle était là, je l'ai traitée comme une moins que rien sans qu'elle s'en offense alors qu'au final c'était la seule personne à me connaître réellement et à m'accepter sans conditions.

A ma sortie d'Askaban, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personnes que j'appréciais et côtoyais à Poudlard, en Angleterre ou même en vie. Goyle et Crabbe sont à Askaban, mangemorts reconnus, ce qui dans tous les cas, ne me dérange pas plus que ça vu que je ne les ai jamais vraiment appréciés. Blaise et sa mère ont déménagé en France il y a peu, pour échapper aux retombées de la guerre et, à leur image, les Bulstrode et les Nott ont fait de même, surement au Canada ou en Amérique.

La plupart des sorciers que je connais qu'il reste sont désormais hostile à toute rencontre avec moi. Je n'en suis pas certain, vu que je ne leur ai pas spécifiquement demandé, mais disons que mon seuil de popularité en Angleterre est plutôt… bas. Il suffit de lire les journaux. Ils traitent mon procès d'ouvertement scandaleux et, sans aller jusqu'à blasphémer Potter, Celui-qui-L'a-Défait, pour m'avoir défendu, trouvent ma libération inacceptable. Si ce n'était pas de moi qu'il s'agissait, je pense que je pourrais être de cet avis. Je préfère cependant m'en tenir au mien, purement égoïste et qui est encore sur le cul d'être dehors. Grâce à Potter et Granger.

Encore la semaine passée, une nouvelle mort est venue accompagner notre déjeuner à Mère et moi. Elle lisait le journal quand soudain, elle a laissé tomber sa tasse de surprise et m'a annoncé qu'on avait retrouvé Severus Snape mort dans une caverne en Islande. Les circonstances de sa mort sont plus qu'étranges. Snape est mort vraisemblablement après un duel entre lui et son agresseur. La journaliste soutient que c'est surement un règlement de compte entre mangemorts mais j'en doute.

Les derniers serviteurs du Lord (dont le nom reste difficilement prononçable malgré son trépas) qui restent encore en liberté sont certainement trop occupés à survivre pour s'entretuer. De plus, la mort a été propre, si je puis dire, sans torture ni violence gratuite ce qui réduit grandement la probabilité que ce soit l'œuvre d'un de ses gars là. Au moins, aura-t-il succombé sans souffrir. Je ne peux pas lui souhaiter plus, nous n'étions pas si proches. Il m'a quand même sauvé la vie, sans que je comprenne pourquoi d'ailleurs.

J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi durant mon emprisonnement sans trouver d'hypothèses qui se tienne vraiment. Peut-être était-il toujours sous le Serment Inviolable fait à ma mère ? Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas que je meure ? Ou alors est-ce simplement qu'il était prêt à sauter sur le premier prétexte pour régler son compte à Weasley. Je ne sais pas. Avec Snape, on peut… pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Même sa mort est à son image, une véritable énigme.

Mère m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé à mon avis, comme si j'étais le détenteur d'une vérité absolue et inconnue de tous qui éclairerait cette histoire. J'ai haussé les épaules et je lui ai répondu que je n'en savais rien et qu'elle ne devait pas se tourmenter avec cela car personne, excepté son assassin, ne saurait jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. En tout cas, la communauté sorcière est en liesse depuis l'annonce de sa mort, au point d'oublier ma récente sortie de prison. Mais je ne me plains pas de ne plus faire la une des journaux…

De toute façon, moi et Mère ne leur donneront plus de quoi publier désormais, vu que nous déménageons.

Mère a pris cette importante décision en recevant la lettre qui confirmait que Lucius avait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur. Plutôt que de s'effondrer comme toute veuve normale l'aurait fait, elle a préféré la fuite. C'est tout à fait elle. Elle dit que plus rien ne nous retient ici maintenant que Père est mort.

Lucius…

Je l'ai croisé de nombreuses fois à Askaban sans prendre la peine de lui parler, sans me douter qu'il n'avait plus que quelques semaines à vivre. Je regrette de ne pas avoir profité de l'occasion pour lui dire toutes ces choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire depuis trois ans. L'idée que désormais, il n'interviendra plus dans ma vie de quelque façon me rend plus triste que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais je ne m'y attarde pas, parce que montrer que sa mort m'atteint n'aiderait en rien. Autant pour moi, que pour Mère qui est infiniment plus triste qu'elle ne le montre. Je n'ai même pas émis d'objection quant à notre départ précipité. Je sais que c'est une décision prématurée de sa part, du au choc de la mort de son mari et qu'elle veut surtout partir loin en espérant que ça lui fera oublier sa peine mais qui pourrait l'en blâmer ?

Au risque de me répéter, nous sommes devenus des parias dans ce pays, Lucius est mort et, je l'admets, il n'y a plus rien pour nous retenir ici.

Nous partons donc vivre en France, chez la filleule de ma mère, Kisa, que je n'ai jamais vue. Mère me soutient que je vais l'adorer autant que j'aime la France et je lui fais confiance. Elle a toujours été douée pour deviner qui s'entendrait bien avec qui. C'est certainement du aux centaines de dîners qu'elle avait organisé au Manoir quand nous étions encore appréciés. D'après ce que je sais, Kisa est une enfant illégitime entre un lointain cousin de ma mère avec qui elle s'entendait particulièrement bien et personne d'autre que la mère de Remus Lupin, mon ancien professeur loup-garou. Ce qui sous-entend que je serais contraint dans les mois à venir de faire la discussion avec lui. J'imagine que si je peux survivre à la haine que toute la communauté sorcière me voue, je pourrais survivre à quelques dîners à jouer le cousin sympathique.

De plus, Mère me soutient que si je veux devenir quelqu'un, je dois passer mes Aspics. Elle m'a donc inscrit à BeauxBatons pour cette année. Je suis ravi. Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas spécialement dérangé à l'idée de reprendre mes études et quitter le pays me semble l'initiative la plus raisonnable mais il y a un truc qui me retient encore ici. Un foutu gars du nom de Potter.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous mais j'aurais quand même aimé que l'on puisse garder le contact après le procès, et qui sait ? Peut-être devenir des amis. Pas sur que cela m'aurait plu à long terme mais l'idée de ne plus jamais le voir est bien pire. J'imagine qu'il ne partage pas mon avis sinon il aurait essayé de me contacter. Sur trois semaines, il en a eu plus que le temps, mais rien. Nada.

Je pourrais le faire, je pourrais lui écrire une lettre, j'ai d'ailleurs essayé à plusieurs reprises mais dès que je me retrouve face au parchemin vierge, je bloque. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Il sait que je l'aime, je ne vais pas en plus tomber dans le pathétique en lui avouant qu'à l'idée de ne plus le revoir, je suis désespéré. Peut-être lui écrirais-je en France. Ou peut-être qu'un dévergondé de francais me fera l'oublier.

Oui, c'est beau les illusions…

Au moins, j'ai le maigre espoir que s'il désire un jour me voir, il pourra toujours savoir où je me trouve par le biais de Lupin.

Je soupire et ferme la porte définitivement. Bientôt, ce manoir ne sera plus le Manoir Malfoy et résonnera des cris d'une autre famille… Tout ce que je leur souhaite, c'est qu'elle soit plus heureuse que la nôtre l'a été.

* * *

***Hermione***

Comme à notre habitude, nous sommes silencieux dans ma chambre d'hôpital, lui plongé dans ses livres de cours, essayant visiblement de comprendre quelque chose et moi, lisant le journal pour me garder informée de tout ce qui se passe en dehors de cet hôpital.

A force, cette chambre est presque devenue ma seconde maison et je suis un peu inquiète à l'idée de la quitter demain après toutes ces semaines passées en convalescence mais la perspective de ce qui m'attend une fois dehors occulte bien assez cette peur irraisonnable qui ne me ressemble pas.

J'ai reçu un nombre astronomique de visites. Mes parents, qui vont, Dieu merci, toujours aussi bien qu'avant mon coma, peut-être un peu plus vieux et fatigués mais visiblement heureux et ravis que je me sois enfin réveillée. Maman m'a avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de me voir rouvrir les yeux un beau jour. Une belle crise de larmes m'a prise à ce moment là.

Neville et Luna sont venus me voir également, à de nombreuses reprises. Bien sur, Harry m'avait déjà dit qu'ils s'étaient mariés et formaient un très joli couple mais j'ai été surprise de voir, qu'en effet, on ne pouvait trouver mieux assortis que ces deux-là. Quant à leur petite fille, Zazou, elle est tout simplement à tomber. Harry dit qu'elle est bien partie pour être aussi bizarre que sa mère et maladroite que son père, la mauvaise langue. Moi, je la trouve juste à croquer.

Evidemment, j'ai vu défiler toute la famille Weasley. Charlie qui sort depuis quelques mois avec une moldue et nous a fait rire aux larmes en nous expliquant les déboires qu'il avait à lui cacher sa vie de sorcier. Mais il m'a confié qu'il comptait bientôt lui demander de l'épouser et que si elle répondait par l'affirmative, il lui raconterait tout. J'espère que ça se passera bien et que je pourrais rapidement rencontrer cette fameuse Olivia.

Bill et Fleur eux, filent le parfait amour. Ils vivent à Londres mais sont très occupés à travailler et je ne les ai vu qu'une seule fois. Pendant toute la visite, Fleur n'a pas arrêté de parler du travail accaparant de Bill à Gringotts et lui, n'a cessé de dire qu'il allait demander moins de travail histoire de faire un petit Weasley de plus. Il était comme avant mon accident, ses cicatrices n'ont pas disparus mais il s'en accommode toujours aussi bien. Personnellement, je ne les remarque presque plus.

Molly et Arthur sont venus me voir, eux aussi. J'ai été un peu gênée avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ron et moi mais ils n'ont pas eu l'air de me reprocher quoi que ce soit. Le sujet a été soigneusement évité, en fait. Percy n'est pas venu, bien sur, mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Les jumeaux m'ont envoyé un nombre astronomique de cadeaux provenant de leurs multiples boutiques en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir passer. Harry m'a expliqué que leur commerce était en pleine expansion et qu'ils étaient en train de s'implanter sur le continent. J'en suis ravie pour eux tant qu'il ne m'utilise plus comme cobaye. Le souvenir du cocard que m'a laissé leur télescope frappeur est encore très frais dans ma mémoire…

Enfin, Ginny est passée également, avant et après sa rupture avec Harry en s'assurant bien qu'il ne soit pas là au moment où elle venait. Je ne suis pas surprise plus que ça qu'ils aient fini par rompre, avec tout ce qu'Harry me confie, c'était prévisible. Elle semble un peu abattue mais je suis certaine qu'elle s'en remettra vite et peut-être qu'un jour, Harry et moi nous dînerons avec elle et Cyan. Oui, enfin ce n'est pas pour tout de suite bien sur.

En parlant d'Harry, je suis toujours perplexe quant à mes sentiments à son égard. Ça ne ressemble pas à l'amour qui lie Neville et Luna ou Bill et Fleur donc je crois bien que ce n'en est pas. Ou du moins, pas de cette manière. J'apprécie, bien évidemment, qu'il s'occupe autant de moi mais c'est plus comme avant que je ne sorte avec Ron. Je pense que je l'aime comme un frère et que la guerre et mon histoire avec Ron m'ont embrouillée plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'avoue qu'il est possible que mon « amour » pour lui n'ait été qu'une excuse à brandir pour expliquer à Ron que je voulais rompre. Pathétique…

De toute façon, vu la tournure que prennent les évènements, je n'aurais pas eu l'ombre d'une chance avec Harry.

A ce propos, Tonks et Remus sont venus me voir eux aussi, pendant que Harry était en formation. Tonks est vraiment resplendissante en femme enceinte, j'ai hâte de voir leur enfant. Evidemment, ils sont un peu inquiets quant à la façon dont l'enfant sera affecté par les gênes lycanthropes de Remus mais ils restent confiants. Moi aussi. Je suis sure que cet enfant sera parfait. Remus m'a confié un peu avant son départ que Draco Malfoy vivait à présent chez sa demi-sœur en France. Je savais déjà qu'il était parti vu qu'Harry s'est finalement décidé à aller le voir le mois passé et qu'il a trouvé le Manoir vendu. Maintenant que je connais l'endroit où il se trouve, j'ai le champ libre pour mener à bien mon plan, à savoir réunir Harry et son ancien ennemi.

Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais qu'Harry meurt d'envie de le voir. Il est juste trop buté pour se l'admettre. Au début, bien sur, j'ai été complètement surprise quand Harry m'a demandé de l'aider à libérer Malfoy mais maintenant, je trouve presque cela logique. Ça explique beaucoup de choses…

- Tu savais que Remus avait une sœur qui vivait en France, dis-je prudemment, pour embrayer le sujet qui me tient à cœur.

- Hum ? fait-il en relevant la tête de son livre. Ah ! Ouais, il m'en a parlé un jour…

- Elle nous a invité à diner chez elle, demain soir.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai dit qu'on irait.

Il me regarde soudainement énervé. Je souris, amusée. Qui croit-il impressionner là ?

- Hermione ! Tu es irresponsable. On ne va pas aller en France alors que tu sors à peine de l'hôpital !

- Harry, Harry, Harry, dis-je tout sourire, si je sors c'est que je suis _pleinement_ rétablie, non ? De toute façon, c'est trop tard vu que j'ai dit oui. Et puis, sincèrement, as-tu jamais quitté l'Angleterre ?

Il me jette un regard furieux. Bien sur, à part l'Islande le mois passé, monsieur n'a jamais voyagé. Je prends son silence pour un consentement.

- La France va te plaire.

Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines…

* * *

***Draco***

Je pousse la porte de la villa où je vis désormais, pose mes bagages dans le hall, d'abord parce que j'ai oublié que nous ne sommes pas au Manoir et qu'il y a pas un elfe ici pour les défaire et les ranger et ensuite parce que je suis complètement crevé.

Beauxbatons est une école de fous ! Les professeurs sont incroyablement bons mais fatalement extrêmement exigeants au point de faire cours le dernier jour ! Non, mais imaginez que la directrice a carrément donné son accord pour que les calèches (car il n'y pas de Beauxbatons Express ici, seulement des calèches personnelles qui nous amènent directement chez nous, en soi, c'est mieux qu'à Poudlard) partent à 20h histoire que les professeurs puissent donner leurs cours jusqu'à la dernière minute ! Hallucinant.

En prime, je terminais par Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et celui qui donne cette matière, Arsène Gerald, est un véritable tyran... Particulièrement avec moi.

Depuis trois semaines, nous avons droit à des affrontements en duel pendant deux heures. Avec ma chance légendaire, ma partenaire est la Granger de Beauxbatons. Je me suis donc fait démonter en beauté pour la vingtième fois consécutive. Heureusement que la plupart des gens de l'école ignorent que j'ai été mangemort où ils se pisseraient dessus de rire. Pour arranger l'histoire, Gerald me hait pour une raison qu'il est seul à connaitre et s'acharne contre moi.

Non, je ne suis pas paranoïaque c'est réellement de l'acharnement. Je ne suis donc pas du tout d'humeur à rejoindre Mère, Kisa, son loup-garou de frère et sa femme pour diner, ce soir. Je vais aller les saluer en vitesse et monter dans ma chambre pour sombrer joyeusement dans l'inconscience et oublier que mon corps tout entier hurle de souffrance. Foutue école !

Bon, j'admets, en dehors des cours épuisants, j'adore cet endroit. C'est beaucoup plus classe et sérieux que Poudlard, les élèves sont sympas et ils m'adulent. Ok, ce n'est pas étonnant dans la mesure ou je suis étranger, que j'ai trois ans de plus que les plus vieux et que, ne l'oublions pas (mais qui pourrait ?) je suis beau à damner un fondateur. Toutes les filles sont dingues de moi mais trop fières pour le montrer de manière trop flagrante. Elles se contentent de me jetter des regards intéressés et désireux qu'elles s'imaginent discrets. Ca m'amuse.

Je me suis bien intégré pour un anglais qui est arrivé avec deux mois de retard. Mes compagnons de dortoirs sont fréquentable pour la plupart et Blaise est là pour que je ne me sente pas trop dépaysé. Ça ne marche pas vraiment mais ça fait plaisir de connaître quelqu'un là-bas depuis plus d'un mois. Il manque quand même un truc. Un ennemi juré à ma hauteur à qui pourrir la vie. Merlin que Poudlard aurait été vide, si je n'avais pas eu Potter pour y pimenter ma vie ! Et oui, même la relative sérénité des journées à l'école française de sorcellerie me fait penser à lui.

Enfin. Toujours pas de nouvelles, je n'en attends presque plus, de toute façon.

Ma nouvelle vie est ici, elle est bien meilleure que j'aurais pu l'escompter et de toute évidence, il n'en fera pas partie.

Je soupire et pousse la porte pour arriver dans la salle à manger. Ils ne sont pas encore à table, génial. Pas la moindre excuse pour m'éclipser donc…

Je dois admettre cependant que les dîners avec mon ex-prof de DCFM (un gentil petit prof comparé à Gerald, en passant) et sa copine délurée (cheveux roses, tout de même) sont moins pénibles que j'aurais pu le penser. Au premier diner, le lendemain de notre arrivée (rien que ça) Remus l'a joué sympa avec moi, évitant les sujets qui fâchent et me parlant avec respect. J'étais halluciné par tant de gentillesse de sa part. Je n'avais eu aucun scrupule à boycotter ses cours pourtant et alors que c'était à mon tour d'être le paria, il était sympathique avec moi.

Les remords quant à mon attitude à mes treize ans avec ce gars finalement bien peu rancunier, ne m'ont pas épargné.

Soit, après trois dîners, je peux le dire, j'apprécie Remus Lupin.

Et sa copine… Pour elle, ça a été plus ardu. Au départ, elle me regardait comme le reste des sorciers anglais, avec haine et dépit. C'est une Auror, donc je n'ai pas vraiment été surpris. Et visiblement, elle n'avait absolument rien à faire de nos liens de parenté. Par la suite, Lupin a du lui en parler parce qu'elle s'est montré un peu plus aimable avec moi. Au final, même si elle garde sa méfiance, elle a l'air de ne plus me trouver si détestable qu'au départ. De toutes façons, nous sommes condamnés à nous voir souvent, avec son gosse qui va pas tarder à arriver, alors elle ferait mieux de le prendre en relativisant.

Quant à Kisa, je l'adore, c'est définitif. Cette fille est juste excellente, tout à fait le genre de fille que j'épouserais probablement un jour. Si je me marie un jour. J'imagine que Mère ne survivrait pas si je lui disais que je ne suis pas de ce bord et qu'elle doit faire une croix sur ses petits enfants. D'un autre côté, être appelée « grand-mère » la perturberait tout autant, jen suis sur.

Mais passons, je n'en suis pas encore là, j'ai malheureusement des études à terminer, une carrière à faire (je ne sais même pas encore ce que je désire faire plus tard) et une épouse sympa, compréhensive, jolie et drôle à trouver et à marier…

Après un regard admiratif à la table relativement bien montée sans l'aide des elfes, je rentre dans le salon où ils se trouvent. J'entendais leurs voix de la salle à manger. Je remarque directement qu'il y a plus de gens que prévu mais je ne les regarde pas, occupé à embrasser Mère qui me saute littéralement dessus. Elle regrette déjà de m'avoir forcé à entrer à Beauxbatons, peut-être ? Non, je crois juste que je lui ai manqué. Je lui rends son étreinte, avec un petit sourire.

- Mais moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué, Mère, lui dis-je narquois quand elle s'éloigne un peu de moi.

Elle me jette un regard qui signifie clairement : « Pas de moqueries, Draco » et j'hausse les épaules avant de me tourner vers les autres invités.

Et là, je me fige d'horreur et de stupéfaction, de surprise et d'hallucination. Ok, il y a trop d'émotions qui me clouent sur place pour toutes les citer car je viens de croiser le regard pétillant, vert et ô combien unique et troublant de la dernière personne que j'aurais pensé trouver ici.

Potter.

Juste à quelques mètres de moi, me fixant, visiblement amusé. Je me demande vaguement ce qui peut bien l'amuser avant de penser au plus important : Que fait Potter dans mon salon au juste ?

Evidemment, je suis un maître des apparences, alors je range gentiment ma surprise au placard et prend une expression de surprise légère. Pas envie de lui montrer que je suis complètement perturbé de le voir assis dans ce fauteuil à prendre l'apéritif (manie française étrange) en compagnie de Mère. Et également de Kisa, Lupin, Tonks et Granger.

- Surpris de nous voir, Malfoy ? demande d'ailleurs cette dernière avec un sourire moqueur que je devine aisément pour moi.

De toute évidence, je ne trompe personne.

- Un peu… je réponds après un moment.

- Tu n'irais pas te changer avant le diner, cousin ?

Je me tourne vers Kisa sans comprendre. Elle désigne ma tenue du menton, et mon esprit fait le lien. Horrifié, je réalise que je porte encore l'uniforme bleu ciel de Beauxbatons, modifié par mes soins. Après trois jours à porter l'uniforme qui me donnait l'air d'un sac poubelle, j'avais procédé à quelques changements qui s'imposaient. J'avais séparé la robe en deux, une chemise assez longue et le bas, transformé jupe plus longue de sorte que je puisse mettre un pantalon en dessous sans avoir l'air stupide.

Evidemment, personne d'autre que moi ne portait une telle version de l'uniforme (la Directrice avait d'ailleurs, selon les rumeurs, légèrement pété un câble en entendant parler de ma lubie) et personne n'aurait osé, mais Blaise avait lui-même admis que même si c'était une jupe que je portais, ça m'allait atrocement bien. Il n'y avait bien que moi pour porter la jupe avec autant de classe, de toute manière. Ces propres mots, je vous jure.

Toujours est-il que si l'avis de mes compagnons de classe à Beauxbatons m'importait autant que mes premières chaussettes, ce n'était pas le cas pour les personnes qui se trouvaient ici.

Merde, Potter me voyait portant une jupe !

Leur marmonnant un « Je reviens » mortifié, je quitte la pièce en me maudissant sans fin. Je redescends une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ayant pris une douche vu que je puais la transpiration à trois mètres, et habillé d'un pantalon noir cette fois. Je les rejoins dans la salle à manger, vu qu'ils ont fini depuis longtemps leur verre et sans un mot, prends place entre ma cousine et Mère, juste en face de Potter. Comme un fait exprès. Je vais finir par croire à une immonde machination contre ma pauvre personne, si ça continue…

Potter me regarde mais je préfère feindre de ne pas le remarquer et me sers à manger, les mains moites. Deux plats plus tard, je suis toujours au bord de la crise de nerfs mais personne ne semble le remarquer. Mère discute de l'Angleterre avec les deux autres « adultes » et Kisa et Granger ne cessent de rivaliser d'enthousiasme en parlant des elfes de maison et de leurs droits. J'essaie vaguement, comme Potter d'ailleurs, de m'intéresser à la conversation mais c'est peine perdue. Mon esprit dérive alors que Granger parle d'un quelconque truc sale, auquel je ne comprends rien et je me mets à observer Potter.

Entre la bataille finale et sa visite éclair à Askaban, sans même revenir sur le jour du procès, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le regarder. Maintenant que les circonstances s'y prêtent, je remarque qu'il a franchement changé en trois ans. Ses cheveux sont plus longs (mais toujours aussi désordonnés) et il les rejette sans cesse avec un geste agacé que je trouve plus que tentateur. Il ne porte plus de lunettes (je l'avais quand même remarqué mais bon, je ne me lasse pas d'observer ses yeux sans ses stupides binocles rondes) et son visage n'a plus rien d'enfantin maintenant. Il est mal rasé et il porte des vêtements moldus affligeants de mauvais goût.

Ouais, il n'a pas tant changé que ça, quoi…

Mais au-delà des apparences, il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui. Il rit moins, son regard est plus… Triste ? Tourmenté ? Sombre ? Je ne saurais pas dire. Il se mord la lèvre. Encore… Je me perds à admirer ces lèvres qu'il triture sans pitié, en me disant que j'aimerais faire pareil… Comment suis-je sensé l'oublier alors qu'il dîne en face de moi, dans la maison de ma cousine ?

Je me demande depuis des heures ce qu'il fait là. Ce n'est surement pas un hasard, il ne peut être là que pour moi, n'est ce pas ? Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il voulu me voir ? Peut-être veut-il finalement qu'on devienne amis… Une lettre aurait suffit…

Enfin, peut-être pas. Pas sur que j'aurais répondu. C'est sur que s'il vient me demander qu'on devienne amis face à face, avec son odeur enivrante et son regard qui me tue à petit feu, j'aurais beaucoup moins de chances de lui répondre non. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Devenir ami avec lui m'empêchera de l'oublier et je devrais me forcer à ne pas céder à ces pulsions qui me prennent dès qu'il est à moins de trois mètres de moi. Enfin, il y a toujours l'espoir pour qu'il ne soit pas venu pour qu'on sympathise…

Toujours à rêver éveillé, Draco. Faudra bien que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu nourris un putain d'amour à sens unique. Quel con de lui avoir dit que je l'aimais aussi !

Enfin, sur le moment, j'ai cru que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour vu que je m'imaginais mourir sous peu ou être emprisonné à vie. Etrange, non ? Si je ne lui avais pas dit que je l'aimais, peut-être ne se serait-il pas levé à mon procès et que je serais sur le point d'être exécuté en ce moment…

En fait, je me suis mis tout seul dans cette situation désespérante.

Soudain, je remarque un changement chez lui et remonte les yeux, qui n'avaient pas quitté sa bouche depuis dix minutes, pour croiser les siens. Pour une fois, je soutiens son regard et j'y lis clairement : « Je dois te parler, Malfoy ».Génial. Tout ce qu'il me fallait.

L'instant d'après, il se lève en s'excusant et quitte la pièce. Je le regarde partir, pris entre l'envie de le rejoindre et celle de rester là. Finalement, c'est Granger qui me tire de ma réflexion.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, Draco ?

J'hausse un sourcil au « Draco » puis finalement, je lui réponds :

- Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire, _Hermione_ ?

J'appelle Granger, Hermione. C'est définitif, le monde n'est vraiment plus le même. Si on m'avait dit…

- Tu le sais très bien, _Draco_.

Je souris de ce petit jeu et finalement me lève et part à la poursuite de mon ex-ennemi. En chemin, j'ai mille fois le temps de penser aux centaines de raisons qui me renverrait me rasseoir. Je les repousse, au prix d'un grand effort (admirez-moi, je suis courageux) et pousse la porte de la cuisine par où il est sorti. Il m'attend, visiblement assez nerveux. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Après tout, je suis celui qui a le plus de raisons d'être nerveux, ici.

- 'Soir.

- Bonsoir, Potter.

Il sourit faiblement. Inconsciemment, je lui rends son sourire en me triturant les mains. Potter me fait perdre tout contrôle de moi-même, c'est de notoriété publique. Nous restons en silence quelques instants avant que je ne me mette à rigoler nerveusement. Il me regarde surpris, je lui réponds après quelques hoquets de rire :

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de te suivre, Potter ? Pour rester silencieux ?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre ! proteste-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi m'attendais-tu ?

Il ne répond rien. Je contrôle à grande peine mon rire nerveux. Allez, un peu de tenue, Draco.

- Plus sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Il semble complètement pris au dépourvu. J'attends patiemment qu'il trouve une réponse.

- Et bien je voulais… Je me demande bien ce que je voulais.

- Qu'on devienne amis, peut-être ?

Il me jette un regard étonné comme si une telle idée ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Je recule malgré moi. Mais si ce n'est pas pour ça, qu'est ce que tu es venu foutre en France, Potter ? Dis moi vite, je suis complètement perdu.

- Ce n'est pas ça donc… Alors ?

Je me demande comment j'arrive encore à parler si calmement. Il est peut-être simplement venu me rendre des papiers pour ma sortie de prison et tout ça…

Oui, bien sur, et il a traversé deux mille kilomètres juste pour une histoire de paperasses.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit le jour de la bataille ? me demande-t-il finalement.

Je le regarde complètement désarçonné. Il est venu me répondre qu'il n'était pas intéressé, ou quoi ? Je l'aurais compris seul… Je prends un air désaffecté et répond en regardant quand même ailleurs :

- Oui, je me rappelle. Toi, par contre, tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça, ok ?

- Tu as dit ça comme ça, donc ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il aimerait bien, hein ?

- Oui, c'est ça, Potter, quand je t'ai vu tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me suis dit : Et pourquoi j'irais pas sauver sa vie et lui dire que je l'aime, histoire de le tourmenter un peu ? Et bien, désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'était pas une fausse déclaration. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à le redire autant de fois que tu veux, Potter !

Réalisant soudain ce que je viens de dire, je rajoute, un peu plus hésitant :

- Mais, tu devrais oublier! Je- Je n'ai jamais désiré que tu me répondes. Je voulais juste… Que tu le saches.

Pour un peu et je m'excuserais de lui avoir dit. Faut que je me reprenne…

- Bon…

Putain, est-ce que j'ai dit que Potter avait le don de m'exaspérer ?

- Quoi _bon_ ?

- Rien, seulement…

- Potter, je déteste le suspense. Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire, qu'on en finisse !

Il me jette un regard désolé et se rapproche de moi. Instinctivement, je recule et me heurte à la porte derrière moi. Lui continue d'approcher. Lorsque nous sommes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, lorsque je sens son odeur m'envahir et me détendre (je n'avais donc pas rêvé) il dit :

- Seulement, je ne vais pas oublier ce que tu as dit parce que je pense…

Je détourne le regard du sien qui me brûle, n'osant pas m'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Mais ses doigts emprisonnent alors mon menton et il me force à relever la tête.

- Regarde moi Malfoy. Je ne vais pas oublier. Parce que je pense que… je ressens la même chose.

Il penche alors la tête et prends mes lèvres. Sa main se glisse dans ma nuque et il m'attire contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. N'osant pas croire à ce qui est en train de se passer, je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches et réduit encore la distance qui nous sépare. Quand, trop tôt à mon goût, il se sépare de moi et que nos lèvres se quittent, je réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Potter m'aime, Potter m'a embrassé!

Ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver. Mais sa main, toujours collée à ma nuque, me confirme que ce n'est pas un délicieux rêve et que je ne risque pas de me réveiller. J'ai soudain envie de crier et de danser de joie mais je préfère me serrer contre lui, plus fort encore. Il pourrait s'enfuir, qui sait ?

Potter m'aime, c'est trop bon, putain, il me faudra des siècles pour m'en remettre.

Je croise enfin son regard, un peu lointain et rêveur, et un peu soucieux à la fois qui contraste avec le sourire bête qu'il aborde. Je dois certainement avoir le même.

- Je devine à ton sourire, que tu me pardonnes d'avoir mis si longtemps à te le dire ?

- Peut-être, je réponds, sans même comprendre comment je peux encore être capable de parler après un truc comme ça. Mais pas de m'avoir transformé en stupide Poufsouffle.

Son rire remplit la pièce. C'est la première fois que j'entends son rire alors qu'il m'est destiné. Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire rapidement.

- Ça te va très bien pourtant, répond-il finalement.

Je l'embrasse appréciant pleinement le fait que ses lèvres m'appartiennent désormais et que je pourrais les embrasser dès que l'envie m'en prend.

- Tu sais que tu es nul pour les déclarations d'amour, Potter ?

- Parce que j'aime le Balafré, c'est mieux peut-être Malfoy ? s'indigne-t-il.

- Tout à fait, j'affirme en resserrant quand même mon étreinte. Ça avait de la gueule et c'était de l'impro en plus. Avoue que je suis génial.

- Merlin, j'aime un narcissique dénué de tout sens du romantisme.

C'est à mon tour de rire. Et à lui de m'embrasser. Il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse. Je suis effectivement dénué de tout sens du romantisme et je m'aime. Mais peut-être pas autant que lui.

Après un long moment, nous finissons par admettre qu'il est temps de retourner auprès des autres. En passant la porte, rien ne laisse paraître qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous à part, peut-être notre air nettement plus joyeux. Cependant en croisant le regard de granger, je devine qu'elle a tout compris. Il faudra que je la remercie d'ailleurs.

Pour ça et pour le reste…

* * *

Voilà. C'est définitivement fini. J'espère que vous avez apprécié bien sur. LAISSEZ MOI UNE REVIEW PITIE! Je jure de répondre à tout le monde même s'il a un an de retard. Sur ce... C'est quand même la premiere fiction que je termine et j'avoue que je suis à la fois heureuse et triste. Dois-je vous avouer que j'ai mis trois semaines à me décider à poster ce chapitre? Peut-être pas pour ma sécurite... Allez, je vous remercie encore de m'avoir lu, je vous aime et je vous kisse!


End file.
